Child Issues
by StarryNightNinja29
Summary: Typhlosion almost has a perfect life with Lyra. Until he makes an egg. Lyra/KotonexSilver on the side.  I'm sorry for crappiness! It's my first time writing here and I'm not use to things yet! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters!
1. Daycare Center

Child Issues

Summary: It's Typhlosion's first time having a kid, so, what's the main problem out of his happy life?

Day 1: Life has been awesome, winning battles with my trainer Lyra, beating Elite 4's asses anytime we wanted to, fame, fortune. Yup, life has been perfect. Until that fateful day, Lyra decided to put me in the day-care center with a ditto.

"Now you be a good boy Typhlosion! Don't cause any problems for the nice day-care lady and man!" She gave me that sweet smile I always loved seeing.

I whimpered and looked at her with pleading eyes that said _why?_

"Don't worry! You'll be alright! Ditto will keep you company!" I seen her whisper quietly to the day-care lady with a big grin on her face. With that, she left the building. I quietly whimpered to myself, missing my trainer. What did I do wrong? I never made her mad! Not since that day I accidently burned her hair while trying to help her dry off from the rain. Hey, at least I tried to help! The old day-care lady looked at me and smiled.

"Your trainer will be back before you know it!" There was something from that statement that I did not like. Something evil was going to happen, I know it! I turned around to look at the "ditto" that my trainer gave over to the day-care lady. My eyes popped out of my head. There, in the other corner of the playground, was a sexy female Typhlosion. I drooled in amazement. It motioned me over to play and I complied...


	2. Eggcelent Surprise

Day 5: The female Typhlosion was curled up to an egg. Our egg. I rejoiced in great happiness. I was finally going to be a papa! I snuggled her with the egg whenever I could. The doorbell rang, signaling that someone walked in. Then came a familiar voice.

"Typhlosion! I'm back!" I wagged my tail after hearing my trainer's voice again. I missed her dearly! The day-care lady let us out and I went to tackle her. I wept in joy. The day-care lady came around holding my egg, I growled.

"Here's the egg Miss Lyra." She chuckled. Lyra took the egg and wrapped it around in a familiar jacket.

"Thank you!"

I turned around and my mouth dropped. The female Typhlosion slowly formed into this pink blob that looked like A.B.C. gum. "Ditto!" It squeaked. I growled and turned around, following Lyra. Great, I fucked a pink gooey substance.


	3. Two More Horrible Surprises

Day 10: It has been five days ever since I left that day-care center. Lyra had sent over Ditto to Professor Elm, good riddance! I feel weird knowing that I did… THINGS with her… him… whatever the hell it is! Does that thing even HAVE a gender? This is screwed! This is cruel! This is inhuman! This is… comfortable. Lyra is currently scratching my ear and I feel happy. I growled in comfort while holding my egg close to me. I felt close to it as a parent would to their child. Of course, I AM the parent after all. This egg contained my child and I couldn't wait to see! Lyra obviously noted my excitement, so she let me hold it whenever I could.

"We must wait here for a while Typhlosion! I'm waiting for someone." Lyra said while continuing to scratch my ear. I could not care, I'm feeling happy. I sighed in content as I laid next to her feet while she sat on the comfy benches of the Pokémon Center. The egg was safely guarded with me as I laid on the floor in comfort. Things seemed to be going very well at the moment, that is, until I heard Lyra screeched my enemy's name.

"Silver!" My eyes popped open and looked towards the incoming red-headed stuck up ass. He had a smirk on his face. I jumped up and got into a protective position in front of Lyra and my egg.

"Typhlosion! He is who I'm waiting for!" Lyra exclaimed as she pulled me back. I bared my fangs at him. His Feraligatr also snarled and bared his fangs back, defending his trainer. Silver motioned for Feraligatr to stop, which it did. That did not stop the blue Pokémon from sending glares in my direction. I don't mind, gives me all the better reason to glare back at least.

Lyra bounced over to him, holding my egg and tip toed to kiss him, and on the lips no less! My mouth dropped in surprise. When was this? Feraligatr looked at me with a smirk.

_You're soo out of date Typhlosion._ It growled to me.

_Fuck you. _I snarled back.

"Typhlosion had an egg just like you said! Thank you for that advice, Silver!" She beamed at him and showed the egg to him. He was about to hold the egg until he seen my vicious glares directing towards him.

"No problem." He spoke in that cool bad boy voice of his. I just rolled my eyes. "Have you been keeping it warm?"

"Yup! Well, Typhlosion has, I don't blame him. He's going to be the daddy after all!" She grinned, obviously proud of my… accomplishment.

Silver snickered, "Are you sure he's the daddy of the relationship?"

I wanted to smack his head so badly. Or at least Ember his ass. But Lyra, kind of dense at the moment, tilted her head questionably at him. "Of course he will be! What do you mean by that, Silver?"

I groaned at her stupidity. Feraligatr already understood that joke and snickered.

"Never mind." Silver said, still snickering while looking at me. My jaw and fist clenched as I twitched in anger.

"Let's go then!" Silver gave a half smile and half smirk and took her hand. They walked out while she still held my egg with her free hand. My jaw dropped again.

_Are you serious?_ I turned to look at Feraligatr in hopes that he would tell me that this was all a lie. He just smirked at me.

_Yes. It has been going on ever since they started dating. _He nodded in my direction.

_How long has it been? _I asked.

_About a day after she put you in that day-care center._

I turned away and walked ahead of Feraligatr with a slight irritated look on my face.

_Grrrrrreeeeeaaaaaatttt…_


	4. When the Weedles Come Marching In

Thanks for your review Scarlett Flower, whoever you are. ^^''' It is true that I should combine it to make it longer. Or at least add more stuff so that it'll be longer. I'll try to do your suggestion for future chapters. J

Day 13: It has been about three days ever since Silver and his Pokémon joined Lyra and I with our adventures. He has not tried any… "funny" business if you know what I mean. All he did was pass some kisses over to her. Blech, I even caught them making out couple times in a secluded place. -Shudders- That memory scarred my eyes. I looked up at my trainer who currently looked pregnant. If Silver was not around, I'd be cracking up at this situation.

"When do you think it'll hatch Silver?" Lyra asked, rubbing my egg that is currently in Silver's jacket that she was wearing. Three days ago, she somehow came up with an idea that if she wore Silver's jacket, zipped it up, put the egg inside, the egg will keep warm and hatch faster. It seemed to have work. The egg seemed to move often, with the self degrading image of her looking like she's pregnant and with Silver around to look like he is the teen father.

"Hmm, considering the rate of it being constantly warm, I'd say it'll hatch in about 2-3 days." He said, rubbing the spot her belly should be at. My eye slightly twitched at the sight of it. That was MY egg he was touching. Well, the jacket is covering the egg, but still, it is STILL covered with his germs! I guess that I soften up a bit on him, seeing he was not doing anything stupid. Then out of nowhere, Lyra giggled.

"I feel like I'm pregnant." I rolled my eyes, I laid my head back down and relaxed under the shade of the tree. "You could be the papa!"

My mouth dropped as soon as those words left her mouth, Silver smirked. "Well… I wouldn't mind that idea…" And he started leaning in even closer to her…

I sprang up and tackled him, squashing him with my ass. Coming with us and dating my trainer was one thing on its own, but I will _NOT_ accept if he tries _THAT _on _MY _trainer!

"Get the hell off of me you big fur ball!" Silver yelled at me, trying to push me off. He kept pushing my face with his palm, but I kept in place. I growled and bit his hand. He yelped in pain.

"Typhlosion!" Lyra yelled at me, "Get off of Silver!"

I grunted and hesitantly got off of him. Lyra helped him up as he brushed off the dirt of his black shirt. Damn… Does he EVER get warm in those clothes?

"I'm so sorry Silver! I don't know what has gotten into him! He was fine two days ago!" Lyra tried to apologize on my behalf. I snorted. Lyra just glared at me in a deadly way. I shrunk back in fear. She can get pretty scary when she was pissed.

"It's fine. I'm not use to that fireball either." Silver said. Then his face struck as he got an idea and smirked. He snaked his arm around Lyra and started walking off into the forest. "I've got a way for you to make it up to me…"

I growled and rolled my eyes. I went back to the tree and laid back down in my comfy spot. I know what he was going to do already. He was going to have her make out with him. I don't feel like watching them exchange saliva with their tongue and lips. I sighed in content as I found my comfy spot again and snuggled into the soft grass. I was just about to fall asleep, until Feraligatr jumped on my back and scurried off. I jumped up and snarled.

_The fuck did you do that for?_

He seemed scared, like he was running away from something. But what? I turned my head to look to see an army of Weedles crawling in our direction. I laughed.

_The hell Feraligatr? You're scared of a bunch of Wee- _I cut myself off once I realized I heard a buzzing noise.

_Fuck._

I ran like the wind with Feraligatr, Weedle had its mommies and daddies with it!

-With Lyra and Silver-

A stampede interrupted Silver and Lyra's "CPR" lession. Lyra blinked in confusion and looked towards the direction the stampede was coming from.

"What the hell is that?" She asked. Silver just shrugged, his arms still around her waist.

"Don't know-"

Squash. Feraligatr and Typhlosion ran over the both of them, running away while leaving clouds of dusts after them. Silver's eye twitched.

"Feraligatr! The fuck were you doing?" Silver shot up, veins stuck out his forehead in irritation.

"Typhlosion! Where are you guys going?" Lyra yelled out with Silver even though their Pokémons were long gone from sight. She sighed. "We better go get them…"

A sound coming from the bushes made Silver and Lyra turn their heads around quickly. Out comes out an innocent Weedle with twinkly eyes at them. Lyra squealed at its cuteness. "Awww! It's a Weedle! It's so cute!" She picked up the worm Pokémon and hugged it close. Silver was about to say something when a whole army of Weedles came out of the bushes. His eye twitched at the sudden realization.

"Shit." Silver grabbed Lyra's wrist and ran off in the direction that Feraligatr and Typhlosion ran off to.

"What are you doing Silver?" Lyra yelled, his sudden movements made her drop the adorable worm.

"Now I know why they're running away." Silver said with a deadpanned voice.

"Why?"

Question answered. The sound of a huge mass of Beedrill coming their direction quickly made her eyes widen in fear and realization.

"TYPHLOSION! FERALIGATR! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO?" She screamed.


	5. Back at New Bark Town

Day 15: _Today is the day~! Today is the day~! Today is the day~! Today is the_ daaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! I skipped with great joy as today is the day! My egg was going to hatch soon! I get to see my baby and life will bring new joy within me. I hummed happily with a big grin on my face. Nothing was going to bring me down today! Until, Feraligatr whacked the back of my head with his tail.

_Reclaim some dignity Typhlosion! You're hurting my eyes. _Feraligatr sneered at me. I glared back darkly.

_Jealous because you don't got a baby and I do! _I smirked back. Feraligatr snorted.

_Why should I be jealous of a getting laid by a whore? (1)_

…_Fuck you._

"Awww, leave him alone Feraligatr. He's just ultimately happy that his baby will hatch today." Lyra smiled and scratched the back of my ear. I growled in content. I regained my insanely large smile, until we got to New Bark Town.

We went back to New Bark Tow because Lyra felt a "tradition" to have all eggs hatch in New Bark Town, specifically, in Lyra's room. Silver tried to maintain his usual straight face, but could not hide it that much. Beads of sweat ran down his temple. Lyra looked at him in confusion.

"Something wrong Silver?" She squeezed his arm in worry. He just sighed and looked at her.

"I'm just worried of the impression that I will make on your mom." Lyra blinked and gave him a big smile. I too grinned at what he said. I couldn't believe my ears. He, Silver, the royal jackass when I met him the first time and all throughout Lyra's adventure with us Pokémon, was actually afraid of people's impression on him? Damn, now I think I've heard everything.

"Oh Silver! Don't you worry! Mom will love you! Professor Elm doesn't care about you stealing Feraligatr when he was still a Totodile. I don't know about Ethan though, you guys don't see each other much so I really don't know how much his opinion changed on you." Lyra glomped his side while still wearing that big grin of hers.

"I don't exactly see how that's going to help a lot, but okay." I inwardly snickered at him. Ah, here we are, home sweet home.

New Bark Town, nothing changed here. It was still the silent, peaceful, and breezy place that I remembered. I loved this place. I took a deep breath, smelling that familiar distinctive smell of leaves and dew. I opened my eyes and seen this red figure running in our direction will a blue ball running after it.

"Hey Lyra! Welcome home!" It was Ethan. That guy was funny but protective of Lyra. They're best buds and like brother and sister. I smiled, yup. I was home alright.

Ethan slowed his running down to walking as soon as he seen Silver's arm around Lyra's waist. Ethan's eyes widened. "Lyra? What the fuck did you do to her Silver?" He snarled.

I was confused until I turned around. Oh yeah, my egg was still with Lyra who still looked pregnant. I didn't know whether I should've laughed or freak out at this awkward situation. Lyra was confused until she finally remembered. She held her hands up in front of her, "Relax Ethan! I'm not pregnant! This is Typhlosion's egg and we came here so that we can hatch here!"

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, but glared at Silver. "Umm… Care to explain?" Ethan pointed to Silver's arm around her waist. Lyra hugged Silver's arm.

"Silver is my boyfriend, Ethan." She gave Ethan a happy smile. There was a pause, and then Ethan narrowed his eyes dangerously at Silver. He went up to Silver's face dangerously close and glared.

"You win this round, Silver. Try anything stupid and I'm going to make you wish that you were never born." With that, Ethan left with his Marill following after him faithfully.

"Oh don't worry about Ethan. He'll ease up." Lyra sighed and smiled at Silver. Silver just shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm used to people hating me."

Wow… Now I really felt bad for the kid. Sure Silver can be a real asshole, but he does have his moments I guess. He did also take care of Lyra really well. I guess I can soften up on him… Silver just turned towards her and smiled.

"Alright, now let's meet your mother." Then he whisked her off her feet and carried her towards Lyra's house. Feraligatr and I followed along behind them. We kept our distance though. He put Lyra down at the door and she went inside, holding Silver's hand.

"Mom, we're home!"

_Doesn't she still have your egg, Typhlosion?_

Feraligatr looked at me. I froze. Oh shit… Next thing we knew, we heard a screech and Silver crashed into the window and flew into the bushes. His body twitched. Feraligatr and I sweat dropped at the sight.

-After helping Silver out, explaining to Lyra's mom-

Feraligatr was putting a cold pack onto Silver's stomach. Silver flinched from the sudden cold on his very large bruise.

"Damn, your mom can pack a mean punch." Lyra sighed.

"I'm extremely sorry Silver! I completely forgot about Typhlosion's egg in my stomach!" Silver just smiled the best he can and placed his hand on her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright. I have to be tough." Lyra shook her head.

"You aren't alright if you've got a huge bruise on your belly. Besides, there's no need to show that you're tough all the time." She grinned.

"I've got to be tough in order to protect you." Lyra grew a bright blush and looked down shyly. Silver smirked.

"How cute," She smacked his face with a pillow. All he did was chuckle.

"Shut up!"

I was on the other side of the room with Feraligatr. I was curled up onto a large cushion on the floor, holding my egg protectively at my side. I still maintained that large smile onto my face. I couldn't wait… Although, little did I know how much trouble a child can be…

(1) - I had a conversation with my friends and Ditto was brought up. It was a weirdly funny moment when he said out loud, "Ditto's a whore!" Apparently, he said he called it a whore cuz of how you can mate it with almost any pokemon of almost gender in the Day-Care and you'll get an egg.


	6. Baby Born and What's in the Shadows

Day 15 - 8:15 P.M.: I kept panting and panting in anxiety. My baby was coming! The egg was violently moving around and the shell was starting to crack slowly.

"Silver! More cold towels! Typhlosion is still suffering anxiety!" Lyra rubbed the cold towel onto my head and stomach, strangely, it was comforting. I kept whining and whimpering.

_My baby is coming!_

_Damn it Typhlosion! Pull yourself together! Babies always live during this stage!_

Feraligatr smacked my back with his tail. I don't care if I look pathetic! My baby is coming! I felt my conscience slowly slip from me minute by minute. Silver came running in with the warm water and towels.

"Damn it! The baby is coming and the father is the one that needs the treatment!" Lyra snatched the bucket from him and soaked the towel in the water.

"This is no time for that Silver! Typhlosion is getting too excited and needs help!" She soaked my sweating body with the towel. I glared at him as best as I can. I heard the egg cracking even more, I screamed.

_MY BABY!_

-Time skip to 12:00 A.M.-

I groaned. My body ached all over. Gotta be when I was having an anxiety attack about the baby. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly.

_My baby!_

I groaned. Blood rushed to my head from sitting up quickly. I was adjusting my vision until I heard a tiny voice squeaked right in front of me.

_Daddy?_

My eyes widened and I tried to regain my vision. I looked down and seen the most adorable Cyndaquil, my son. My eyes twinkled from tears. My baby was finally here… He looked up at me with those baby eyes of his.

_Papa? Are you my daddy…?_

I grinned and picked him up. I nuzzled him close to my cheek.

_Hi son._

He squealed in happiness and hugged me with those tiny arms of his. He snuggled my cheek back.

_Daddy!_

I was in pure bliss, here I was with my baby, and nothing else just seemed to matter to me anymore. I wouldn't even care if Silver was fucking Lyra and she was screaming loudly that all of Johto could hear, unless it was disturbing the baby of course. I glowed in happiness. I rolled onto my back and let Cyndaquil rest onto my stomach. He yawned cutely and fell asleep. I smiled and watched him sleep. My very own baby… I picked him up and I rolled onto my side, I placed him onto the cushion next to me. I curled around him protectively. This was my baby and I won't let anything or anyone take my baby. Not even Team Rocket! I fell asleep with dreams of what my baby and I can do together.

-Team Rocket Camp-

"So, Typhlosion's egg finally hatched?" Person 1 hid in a tree, looking through binoculars into the trainer's window. He watched every movement that was going on in there.

"Yeah. Don't forget, our mission is to kidnap the baby. That baby would make a great addition to Team Rocket's goal." The person next to him quietly relaxed onto a branch behind him. Person 1 grunted.

"I didn't forget," Person 1 lowered the binoculars and relaxed against the trunk. "I just don't see why we have to be the ones doing the job."

Person 2 didn't move from his position. One leg was over the other with his arm crossed. "It's because our Rocket Grunts do a shitty job. We have to do it ourselves. Archer commanded so."

Person 1 sighed in frustration and crossed one leg over the other with his arm behind his head. "Psh, I rather take the girl rather than the Cyndaquil."

Person 2 looked up and glared darkly, "Stick with the mission, not your fantasy."

Person 1 sighed and opened one eye to look at him, "Oh shut the hell up asshole. Don't deny you have dreams about fucking her too. I can hear you moaning all the way across the hallway.

Person 2 tilted his head forward, "Fuck you. Now get some rest already. We have to wake up early so we can shadow their moves."

Person 1 scoffed and relaxed more into the trunk, "Whatever, Proton."

"Just get some fucking rest, Petrel."

Dun dun dun~! Sorry. But I feel like I should end it here. . I have an idea of what to have in the next chapter, but that means I have to end it here. Hope you people like it. And thanks to Bella for the review!


	7. Morning Disaster and New Company!

Day 16 (9:00 A.M.): I yawned and stretched out a bit. I opened my eyes slowly to look around. I felt something soft and warm snuggling at my side. I turned to look and smiled. My baby was still sleeping next to me. I curled up around him protectively again and yawned. It was still pretty early in the morning to me. I looked around to see Feraligatr sleeping on the fuzzy matt while Silver and Lyra sleeping on the bed together. I breathed a sigh of relief when they still had their clothes on. Then my ear and eye twitched at a thought.

_What was that thing called when humans mate with their clothes on? Was it wet sex? No wait… I think it was dry sex. Yeah! That's it._

The horrid thought of them doing it together finally disturbed my mind. Flames started to slowly creep out of my mouth. Damn this. My morning was ruined by an image of a naked Silver. My baby yawned and stretched.

_Daddy…?_

I looked down at him and smiled. I nuzzled his head.

_Yes?_

_I hear loud footsteps. I can't sleep because of it._

His eyes twinkled with tears. I growled and looked up. Who dared to disturb my baby's sleep? Prancing in came Lyra's mom, "Honey! Breakfast is made! Hurry up with you and-"

_Oh shit…_

"SILVER!"

There goes Silver. Out the window again and right into the bushes. I sweat dropped at the whole situation. First was from Lyra looking pregnant and now with him sleeping in bed with her. I shook my head. Wow. How sad. Feraligatr looked up from his "bed" and yawned.

_Damn it. Can't we have one day of peace and quiet here?_

Cyndaquil looked at him in wonder. He sat up and pointed to Feraligatr.

_Is that uncle?_

I shook my head and snickered at the thought.

_Uncle Feraligatr?_

_Fuck you._

_Language!_

Cyndaquil looked up at me with those… erm… narrow eyes of his with a cute smile.

_What does "fuck you" mean, daddy?_

I smacked my forehead.

_See what you done Feraligatr?_

Feraligatr waved me off and walked down the stairs to retrieve his trainer from the bushes. Haha, I made him sound like his master was doing his business in the bushes. Cyndaquil's stomach growled. He rubbed his belly and looked up at me with tears in his eyes again.

_Daddy, I'm hungry…_

I looked down at him with tears in my own eyes. Oh! He was so cute! I picked him up with my arms and walked down the stairs carefully.

_Food is downstairs son._

-After breakfast, around 12 P.M.-

Lyra's mom unwillingly took a step out of New Bark Town since she was running out of food and needed more groceries. So it's just us alone at Lyra's house. Cyndaquil and I were playing outside of the house in the flowers and fluffy grass. Lyra and Silver were playing cards on the porch while Feraligatr was eating an apple off of a random tree. I snickered at the thoughts of a worm inside of one. Cyndaquil jumped.

_Wheee! Look at me daddy!_

I smiled when he landed in the fluffy grass. Such an energetic little boy, he will be taking after me! Cyndaquil looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

_Daddy?_

_Yes son?_

He sat up from the grass and looked at me in wonder.

_Can I ask you something daddy?_

I nodded and smiled. He gave me an innocent smile back.

_Do I make you happy daddy?_

I blinked and my smile grew even bigger. I picked him up and I hugged him close to me. No doubt of the answer to that.

_Of course you do! I've been the happiest Pokémon alive ever since you were born!_

He hugged and snuggled my neck the best he could.

_Daddy? Can I ask something else?_

_Hmm?_

_Who-_

-Petrel and Proton-

"It's time to make our move, Petrel." Proton was in position in ready to burst out from the trees and snatch Cyndaquil when they had their chance. Not to mention add in a grand entrance and exit. Petrel smirked, also in the same position.

"Right. You grab the Cyndaquil. I'll grab the girl." Proton smacked his head and gave him his signature cold glare.

"Remember the mission you idiot!" Petrel rubbed his head and glared at Proton.

"I know the damn mission you damn abnormally colored hair show-off!" Proton rolled his eyes.

"As if your purple hair was any better?"

"Fuck you." Proton looked back at the unsuspecting group of Pokémon and couple. He grabbed his pokeball containing his Weezing.

"Hurry up before-"

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

Bleh! This one came out shittier than what I thought of in my head. T.T I had a really good idea on how this should come out, but I thought this one kinda sucked and I don't exactly know how I could fix it. Hopefully the next one turns out better than this. I'm sorry for this horrible shortness in the chapter! T.T -Bows low-

And thank you for the review again Bella! I hope I get more so I know what could be fixed or what is good.


	8. The Battle and Typhlosion's Tears

Day 16 (Continued): Oh… my… gawd… PLEASE! Do NOT tell me it's who I think it is!

"Prepare for trouble," "Make it double!" I sighed. Yup, it's Team Rocket's Jessie and James with Meowth. Do these people ever give up? The trio stood on Ethan's house with their signature pose, reciting their trademark quote thingy.

"To protect the world with devastation," "To unite people within our nation," "To denounce the evils of truth and love," "To extend-" They were cut off by Silver's harsh words.

"Jessie, your hair blinds me when it's in the light. Meowth, you're weird. James… You're… indescribably weird." I chortled with laughter. For once the kid was funny.

"HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Jessie was incredibly furious and fuming even brighter than the sun if it was possible. This was priceless! Silver's bored tone matched well with his unimpressed expression. Lyra looked like she wanted to just start dying of laughter at any moment. Feraligatr and I stood next to our trainers and each other, snickering. Meowth joined in with Jessie's fury while James sat cross legged and sulked.

"I am NOT weird! I can talk and walk!" Meowth exclaimed, stomping on the roof. Silver sighed in irritation.

"Yes. You can walk AND talk. Which is very abnormal for a Pokémon, either way, you're still weird." Feraligatr and I just broke out laughing, rolling onto our backs while holding our stomachs tightly. Oh the things you see and hear when you don't have a camera!

Jessie couldn't hold back anymore. She grabbed her pokeball. "James! Get up! Time to teach these brats a lesson!" James got up and grabbed his pokeball.

"GO-!" They were once again cut short when a water gun move shoved them off the roof and sent them crashing onto the grass below. All of us turned to see Ethan sticking his head out of his window. He looked extremely pissed.

"QUIET OUT THERE! I'm watching my soap opera!"

This time, Silver broke out laughing. He laughed so hard he started crying. Ethan glared down at him. "Got a problem with that, Mr. Grinch?"

Silver wiped his eyes from his tears, "Damn, never knew you liked soaps, Ethan!" Ethan mouthed "F you" to him before slamming his window shut. Jessie, James, and Meowth groaned from pain and we turned back to them. Jessie's eyes blazed with a burning rage with her pokeball in hand.

"That's it! Arbok! Use your Poison Sting!" She threw it and out came her purple snake Pokémon. I moved protectively in front of my baby. Now it's my turn to feel the rage. Fire filled my mouth.

_No one hurts MY baby!_

I blasted Arbok into Jessie with a Flamethrower move. That knocked them back flying into Ethan's father's rose bush. Oww, that bush would be pretty painful to land in, lots of painful thorns.

James threw his pokeball, "Go Weezing! Sludge attack!" Feraligatr got in front of us.

"Go Feraligatr! Use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr inhaled sharply and deeply, releasing a huge beam of water from his mouth onto James and his Weezing before it even got to attack. They too went flying into the bushes. Lyra took out a pokeball and threw it up into the air.

"Go Dragonite!" The Dragon type Pokémon came out and placed itself in position next to Feraligatr. Lyra turned to look at me. "Typhlosion, take Cyndaquil into the house with you and protect him. We'll fight them here! There's something about this whole situation that I don't like."

I agreed, I don't like this either. There was a chill in my spine that I didn't like. I grabbed my frightened child and ran into the house. I quickly made my way to Lyra's room and hid Cyndaquil under the bed. He looked at me with tearful eyes.

_What's going on daddy?_

I couldn't stand to see my baby like this. I stuck my head under the bed and nuzzled him. He hugged my head, sniffing.

_Those bad humans are a part of this group called Team Rocket._ _Don't you worry little one. We can fight them easily._

He looked at me with a proud smile on his face.

_That's because daddy is going to fight them, right?_

I chuckled. I adjusted so I lay next to him instead so I can keep a look out.

_Yes, if they take you. I WILL beat them up! No one harms or takes my baby away from me!_

He giggled cutely and snuggled next to me. I was too tense though. Something was really bothering me… What was it? I tensed up even more when I heard a familiar voice.

"How cute."

-With Lyra and Silver-

Feraligatr and Dragonite had the same chilling feeling in their spine as they fought Team Rocket. They were usually easy to beat; although, this time they're being extremely persistent. Feraligatr charged and tackled into Weezing, sending him flying into James, again. Ethan's Meganium joined with us and bit Arbok's tail and sent it flying into a charging Meowth.

"I don't like this Silver. Something's not right." Lyra broke a sweat from anxiety. Silver grunted in agreement.

"I don't like this either. Why aren't they giving up already?" Jessie and James really did get on Silver's nerve and he didn't like to think about them. This time, their performance in battle was getting better and better as the battle progressed. That was pissing him off to no ends but also made him wonder at the same time.

Their battle went on for around 5 to 10 minutes until they heard noises coming from inside Lyra's house. Ethan turned to look up at the window to Lyra's room.

"What the hell was that?" They all turned to look. Lyra gasped.

"Typhlosion! Cyndaquil!" She ran into the house before any of them could react.

"Lyra! Wait!" Silver ran after her. Ethan turned to his Megainum with a stern look.

"Keep an eye out on them. If anything happens, you know what to do." Meganium nodded and turned to watch the twitching Rocket trio as Ethan ran into the house as well.

Lyra barged into her room to see Typhlosion extremely weak and injured, lying next to the bed. She gasped as her eyes widened. "Typhlosion-!" She yelled, but was cut short after a figured quickly stepped behind her and placed the cloth over her nose. Accidently inhaling it, she passed out into his arms. It smirked.

"Surprise," Petrel picked her up bridle style as Proton had Cyndaquil. He smashed the window open. Petrel quickly ran over towards the window with him. Silver and Ethan burst in to see all that happened. Silver quickly spotted Lyra and became extremely pissed off.

"Ah, tsk tsk. Look who it is. The idiot red head and the soap opera boy," Proton smirked at them, holding the scared Cyndaquil tightly. Silver grinded his teeth.

"Let go of my girlfriend and the baby, NOW." Silver's voice dripped with venom that even scared Ethan.

"No thank you. I think I'll have fun with both of them. One prize for us, and one prize for the boss when he returns." Petrel smirked as he groped Lyra's thigh. She whimpered in discomfort. Silver snarled.

"You bastards!" He lunged at them with senseless rage. Proton quickly bashed the window and jumped out and ran away with Petrel quickly following after him. Cyndaquil was wailed loudly.

_DADDY!_

I snarled weakly, all I could do was watch as Team Rocket took my crying baby away. Tears spilled from my eyes as I howled loudly.

_CYNDAQUIL!_

_

* * *

_

Well, I wanted to get this chapter done as soon as possible since I'm going to be pretty busy today. I actually finished this last night, but I wanted to post it today when I have little time on my laptop.

Thank you to Sepherif for the review! I hope this chapter seemed a bit more satisfying in improvements than the previous ones. :) I actually liked the outcome of this one than all of my previous ones.


	9. I'm Sorry Silver

Day 16 (Continued): My baby… He's gone… What kind of father am I? I promised to protect my baby with my life. I promised him that I wouldn't let them take him away. Now he's gone with Team Rocket along with my trainer. I was heartbroken. Tears ran down my red eyes as I was being treated by Ethan. The stinging pain doesn't matter to me. All that mattered was that my baby was gone along with my trainer. Silver was tied down with a chain in the corner of Lyra's room. He was strangling violently against it.

"Let me go Ethan! Those fuckers got my Lyra!" His evil face with fangs was fuming in rage. Ethan twitched in irritation of this whole situation.

"I KNOW they got Lyra, Silver! But we need to be fully prepared. Lyra's strongest Pokémon is with us and he's injured. We have to be prepared and calm in a rescue mission." Ethan was right; we must remain calm in a rescue mission. But like shit I can remain calm right now! My baby was gone! Kidnapped with Team Rocket! Lyra is able to protect herself way more than Cyndaquil can! I growled as my eyes sharpened.

_I'll get them both back! LYRA! CYNDAQUIL! I'M COMING!_

-At Team Rocket Hideout, Lyra's P.O.V.-

I whimpered as Petrel's gloved hand stroked my cheek softly. His eyes ran over my entire body with lust. I feared for the worst. I fear for Cyndaquil and what they could do to him. He's an innocent child. I'm 1/4th innocent because of Silver!

"Well, looks like I took a good choice in capturing our little friend here, ne?" Petrel eyed Proton with a smirk on his face. Proton looked annoyed as he sat on a chair with his feet propped onto the table. Who wouldn't be irritated? Their hideout for the while until they can get some assistance is underground. Plus the walls are rocks. That's not what's going to irritate Proton the most. It's the fact that even with rock walls; he'll hear Petrel violating Lyra the whole night. Petrel's grin faded into a frown, "Kill joy."

Proton rolled his eyes in irritation and looked at the cards in his hands. He flung them onto the table and stretched. He walked over towards the unusually comfortable bed and laid down, "Out of my room. I'm going to sleep. Don't think about waking me up for any reason except an emergency." Proton gave Petrel that infamous glare that sent chills down anyone's spine. Petrel got up and quickly left the room, leaving Lyra alone with Proton. Lyra was bounded by rope and gagged with a cloth, she couldn't do anything.

'Silver… Help…' Lyra thought to herself as she tried to adjust herself to make her comfortable against the stone wall and floor. The sound of Proton standing up and walking in her direction made her flinch. He squat down in front of her and stared at her with a cold smirk on his face.

"Those boyfriends of yours can't do anything to save you now." His fingers held her chin. Lyra's widened then shut. She flinched when Proton trailed his hand down from her chin to her chest then to her slide, slowly yet seductively.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Petrel is right for once. He had a good idea of bringing you alone for… _personal _reasons." She tried to back up away from him, but couldn't. The solid wall behind her was the limit. Proton smirked and lifted his hand to rub her cheek again. "Awww, is something wrong?"

All she could do was shudder in fear and disgust. He smirked and hooked his finger onto the cloth of her mouth. His smirk faded to his ill-reputed glare, "Do anything to draw unwanted attention and I WILL make you regret it, understand?"

Her closed eyes and tears signaled that she wouldn't do anything. He pulled down the cloth and put his face close to her mouth. His breath smelled of mint, "I'd love to take you before Petrel does."

Her eyes opened in fear, but her mind went blank as soon as Proton kissed her deeply and roughly. She was forced against the wall while he presses into her more. She spilled silent tears as she stood perfectly still. Her Pokémon couldn't help her, they were taken and placed into individual caves just in case they came out of their pokeballs and realized what was going on. All she could do now was hope and think, 'Silver… I'm so sorry…'

-Back with Silver, Ethan, and Typhlosion, 3rd person P.O.V.-

A shiver ran down Silver's spine as they followed Ethan's recently caught Hondour and recently evolved Arcanine. He really started to worry and think some more. Wasn't that chill down your spine the symbol of something bad happening at the moment or coming soon? Ethan and Typhlosion silently followed them.

"Damn it all!" Ethan and Typhlosion turned around to see Silver just as furious as ever. His fists were balled and tightened so much that his veins were popping out.

"What's wrong?" Ethan said, moving his hand towards his pokeballs.

"I just had a shiver down my spine. I'm even more worried now." Ethan nodded in agreement and turned to look at Hondour and Arcanine.

"Do you think you can pick up the pace guys? I know their scent might be extremely faint to you guys, but…" Ethan couldn't continue. What could he even tell them? Hondour and Arcanine noticed the uncomfortable aura surrounding them and nodded. They tried to sniff out the tracks even faster. Typhlosion ignored his recovering wounds and kept up with them quickly as he could.

Silver looked down at the piece of cloth that was accidently ripped off of Petrel's clothes during their escape and gripped it. They got extremely lucky that something was left behind to trail them after. He picked up his pace to quickly follow them. Silver's eyes burned with determination to save Lyra. He _will _save Lyra and Cyndaquil! He'll prove to everyone that he can be a great boyfriend to the greatest girl ever, 'I can't be the best since they were able to take her away from me,' He thought sadly, but that didn't stop his blood from boiling, 'but I will get you back safely! Hang on Lyra! Cyndaquil! I'm coming!'

Typhlosion had the same determination and look in his eyes that Silver had. He even had similar thoughts as Silver's. He growled in anger.

_You'll pay Petrel! Proton! Oh you'll pay…!_

-At the exact time with Proton and Petrel-

"Achoo!"

* * *

Sorry about the dramatic moment then the weird ending. xP I just had to put that whole, "you'll sneeze when someone is talking about you whenever you aren't there" thing. I don't exactly know how to react to this chapter, but I hope you like it and review it! Thanks for your reviews Bella! :)


	10. Silver and Ethan to the Rescue!

Day 17: -Lyra's P.O.V.-

I felt violated… Proton and Petrel kissed me and groped me all over when no one was looking. At least they didn't stick it up me. Still, I felt so dirty and worried. Would Silver even take me back if I told him they touched me anywhere where they felt like? I sighed, now wasn't the time to be worried though. Cyndaquil was still in the cage, frightened as the day he got here. I planned out my escape routine throughout yesterday. I lucked out when I found some broken glass near me. When they weren't looking I hid it against the wall under the bed in the room we were held captive in. Cyndaquil and I were left alone right now so I can break out quickly. They mentioned something about leaving the base short while to make sure their back up gets here. I grabbed the broken glass and started rubbing it vigorously against the ropes that bind me together.

Cyndaquil looked at me and whimpered. I quickly looked and him, "Shhh… It'll be all right. I just need you to be quiet for a while and I'll help you." He understood me and quieted down to watch what I was doing. After what seemed like forever, I finally was able to rip apart the ropes and gag. I jumped to my feet and quickly made my way to Cyndaquil's cage. The bars were pretty thick since it was meant to confine a fire type pokemon cage. Those assholes probably got the keys, so I just grabbed the whole cage and ran out the door. I was determined to get out of here and get Cyndaquil back to Typhlosion.

I tried to remember the way I got out. Which was pretty damn irritating considering that this place was like a murky, stone maze. I was getting more pissed off by the minute, "Damn this foul container full of water and bedrooms."

I shuddered at the thought of all these bedrooms and what Proton and Petrel do with them. I mentally slapped myself, 'This is no time to be thinking about what Proton and Petrel do in the closets.' I prayed over and over that we would soon find the exit. Or find some sign that we can find out where the exit is.

Wish granted, there came this thunderous explosion that came from somewhere outside. I grunted and landed on my ass as the ground shook from whatever happened. My eyes widened in hope. Cyndaquil began making small noises in anticipation, "It has to be. . .!" I ran in the direction of the now constant explosions and earthquakes. It was Typhlosion's Earthquake and Eruption move! Help was here!

Soon the path began to look familiar. I wasn't able to suppress a large smile that formed onto my face. Silver and Ethan was here!

-Silver's P.O.V.-

Ethan and I are battling with Petrel and Proton. Damn those pedophiles! They fought better than I thought… This is what I get for underestimating my enemies. Even though our Pokémon have their game face on, I can see behind that. They're exhausted. So are Ethan and I, but we're not burning as much energy as they are right now. They're giving it all they got to win and take back Lyra and Cyndaquil.

"Meganium! Tackle them!" Ethan commanded his leafy Pokémon. The large plant-like pokemon charged in Petrel and Proton's direction and crashed right onto them. Before I could swerve my head to look at what the hell Ethan was thinking, he grabbed my arm and dashed off to their base entrance. Without looking at me, he explained "Before you say anything, Meganium will distract them while we search for Lyra. Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion can fight on their own for a short while."

I couldn't believe this guy… He had that much faith in our pokemon… For so long I've been a hard ass who just kept training them even if they were too tired to fight anymore, until I met Lyra, that is. Even after meeting her, I didn't have that amount of faith in them. I believe in them, but not to that extent. Even now, I feel guilty. They're all holding off until this battle ends. They trust us. I know for sure, Feraligatr and Typhlosion believe I can do it. They have that much faith in me when I didn't have nearly as much for them and they know it. I suddenly realized something and mentally smacked my forehead, 'I really need to stop with these really depressing thoughts. This is not the proper time to be sad-'

Just as I finished that thought, I crashed into something solid with Ethan and we all fell to the floor with a hard thud. I growled in annoyance but stopped as a heard a familiar whine.

"Owww! Silver? Ethan?" I swerved my head to look at Lyra's shocked face. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. A relieved smile found its way to my face.

"Lyra! You're all right!" Cyndaquil squeaked in happiness and jumped up and down excitedly, giving us a hug. Our happy moment was short lived as Ethan brought us back to reality with his grunt in irritation. We looked down to see him squashed by us.

"As much as I love dramatic lovey-dovey moments, would you PLEASE get off me? You're crushing my ass, Silver." I briefly skimmed at our position. Ethan was lying stomach down on Lyra's lap while I was on my knees on Ethan's ass, hugging her tightly. Cyndaquil was on Ethan's head. I would've commented on the situation, but we were once again reminded of reality. I heard our Pokémon's roar of rage. Lyra gasped.

"You left our pokemon out to fight on their own?" I jumped to my feet and helped her and Ethan up quickly. We ran towards the entrance/exit of the base.

"They're able to hold them off short while!" Feraligatr better have! He's fighting a freaking Koffing and Raticate from Team Rocket for Arceus' sake! I KNOW I trained my Pokemon way better than that!

"That's not the point-" "They'll be fine! Trust us!" We burst out into the opening to see all of the Koffings and the Raticates slowly falling. Our Pokémon had this bad ass game face and were flexing their muscles. Well, Typhlosion and Feraligatr were. Meganium just stood tall with his chin held up high and proud. They deserve to look high and mighty. After all, they managed to take down Team Rocket's Pokémon without their trainers giving them commands. Proton and Petrel... DAMN! They looked PISSED!

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR POKEMON!" Proton was yelling at us as we ran to stand beside our Pokémon. I gave a half smirk. This guy was losing his "Mr. Cool" image. Damn right he better! Only _**I'M**_ allowed to look like the coolest person ever! They work for MY daddy and I damn well look soo much better than them!

"Who the fuck gave you sugar, Silver?" Ethan narrowed his eyes at me. I shifted my eyes to glare at him back.

"I don't know what the crap you're talking about, Ethan." He rolled his eyes at me and turned to look back at Proton and Petrel.

"I heard that thought, Silver. You were going on in your head about how cool you looked and how they work for your "DADDY"," he snickered at that last word. I growled and my fist twitched. I was THIS close to giving that guy a slap on the face with a white glove.

"Fuck you, brat. We may work for your "daddy" but that doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" Petrel got into a fighting stance. I brushed off that comment and raised my eyebrow.

'Fist fighting? Wow, this is new.' I bent down into a charging mode with Ethan-and Lyra? Lyra gave us a smirk without taking her eyes off of P & P.

"You know I've gotten into fights myself, Silver. Ethan, you of all people should know that." Ethan smirked back at her.

"Yeah, I was the one who had to put up with all those bloody punches when we were younger." I half grinned at the thought of Ethan losing fights to Lyra. As much as I respect him… somewhat. I couldn't repress that simple joy of his ass being kicked.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Lyra." I sighed. She shook her head.

"I won't. Besides, it'll be all right. It's Proton and Petrel. It's 3 "kids" up against 2 adults. It'll be fair."

I chuckled, 3 against 2? Fair? Whatever, I'm all for this fight. Everyone did their funky battle cries and charged at each other.

Dun dun dun~! I'm back! Or for now I guess. I'm soo sorry for the long wait! School crap and all is making me busy. Now that it's summer, I've been trying to relax. Kinda gonna be hard to update now when school starts up again… Well, I'm just going to enjoy writing for as long as I can. Thanks to anyone if they waited patiently… T-T''' I'm sorry to anyone else if they gave up on it. *Bows extremely low* Gomenasai! It's been forever since I came back on and signed in. So now, I'm kinda lost again. xP I fail. Well, enjoy! :D


	11. The Epic Failure Fight! GO HUMANS!

Day 17(Continued) – 5:00 P.M.

-3rd Person P.O.V.-

_And Silver goes out for the deadly uppercut to Proton's face! Ope, and Proton barely misses that shot and takes a wild kick to Silver's stomach only to be stopped by Lyra's arm! Ohhhh! Lyra just gave a bony punch to Proton's cheek! Damn that's gotta hurt! And over on the other side of them got Ethan fighting with Petrel! Woah! What's this? Ethan got Petrel's hair in a tight grip while he's giving multiple punches all over! Ladies and gentlemen! This could be the funniest fight this Pokémon world has ever seen! _Typhlosion was behind a log with Feraligatr, holding a microphone he pulled out of nowhere. They watched the 5 of them fight with each other like cats and dog.

Feraligatr snickered as the fight became extremely… how would you put it? …Cat-like? Instead of kicks and punches, it turned into some lame ass fight with hair pulling and slapping. Feraligatr knew his trainer could be a girl when no one was looking, but he never knew that his trainer was THAT girly. Silver is currently slapping Proton's face with both hands. Same goes to Proton to Lyra and Lyra to Proton. _Ladies and gentlemen, we have just discovered that our trainers can be such pitiful fighters when they fight themselves._

Typhlosion nodded his head in agreement. _Sad but true. No wonder they make us fight for them. Cuz they can't fight for shit themselves sometimes. Other than us being extremely awesome when WE fight._

It was Feraligatr's turn to nod his head in agreement. _Ohhh! This fight is finally getting good! Silver just did his raging yell and tackled Proton and Lyra. Damn! What was he thinking? This is no time for a threesome, master! You should be fighting off the forces of evil! Not getting it on with your girlfriend and some pedophile!_

_I don't think that's some sexual fantasy Feraligatr… _Typhlosion snickered.

_I know, I just always wanted to say that when Silver got into a fight with Lyra. OHHH! Look at that! Silver just kneed Proton in the balls! Now Proton fell over in pain and landed on Lyra! DAMN! Just LOOK at that face expression! Silver is PISSED! Can't blame him for feeling like that either. That position looks so wrong…_

_And that is why, my dear friend Feraligatr, is the exact reason why Silver is doing the Tarzan chest pounding crap._

_And Silver even ripped off his jacket and black shirt… I think that was a little over done. Don't you think so too, Typhlosion?_

_Nah, keep the fans happy. They can imagine an impressive set of abs and a nice lean muscular body. I must admit though, he does look pretty good._

_I guess you're right. Oh well, time for a commercial break! We'll be back after a few cups of tea and cookies!_

Typhlosion and Feraligatr dropped their microphones and started to set up a kotatsu with the tea pot, tea cups, plates, and treats on it. Cyndaquil happily poured the tea into the cups for each of them and passed around the cookie platter.

_Daddy? Do you think that the fight will end soon? _Cyndaquil asked cutely as he nibbled his shortbread cookie.

_Hard to say. Proton and Petrel are grown adults of Team Rocket. They may be dumb, but they aren't physically weak. Silver, Ethan, and Lyra are teens, but that doesn't mean they're weaker. They have more energy and have revenge in their eyes more than anything. And trust me when I say revenge can drive your energy to high levels. _Feraligatr nodded in agreement and sipped his tea. Cyndaquil tilted his head cutely and turned to watch the Pokémon trainers still engaged in their fight.

_I want to go home… I miss home… _Cyndaquil started to tear up as he continued to nibble his cookie. Typhlosion and Feraligatr looked at him, then looked up at each other and sighed.

_I guess we're going to have to break up the fight now… _Typhlosion got up and stretched. Feraligatr stood and picked up Cyndaquil.

_You go break it off. I'll watch Cyndaquil. _Typhlosion nodded.

_Thanks. _Typhlosion roared and the flames burst out from his back again. He charged into the group of people and tackled them head on, squashing them all into flat pancakes. Cyndaquil cheered his daddy on as Typhlosion fought Proton and Petrel with ease. He tackled them into a tree and broke it in the process. He watched as the tree fell and Proton and Petrel just lay on the tree, unconscious. After everyone snapped out of their shock, Lyra ran up to Typhlosion and gave him a bug hug on his neck.

"Good boy, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion growled in content as Lyra snuggled her face into the back of his neck. Silver came up behind Typhlosion and patted his back.

"Good job, Typhlosion." He turned around to look at Silver. He looked into Silver's eyes and realized that the compliment was sincere. That's when Typhlosion smiled and licked Silver's hand.

Ethan rubbed behind Typhlosion's ear and looked at P & P lying on the tree. He sighed, "All right. We should turn these guys in to the police."

Lyra sighed, "As much as I'd agree with that, the question is: HOW are we going to do that? We may have been able to weaken them. Possibly even beat them, but how the hell are we going to carry them all the way to the police station? The nearest one would be at least a mile or two away from here. This isn't a hidden/secret Team Rocket base for nothing."

Silver rubbed his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He snapped his fingers a short while later, "I've got it," we turned to him with curiosity, "Ethan and I can piggy back them on our backs. If they start to wake up, our Pokémon can keep knocking them out long enough until we get there."

Ethan snorted, "If that's the case, if we aren't fast enough, then we'll end up killing them by accident."

Silver just shrugged, "I guess we'll take that risk then." Silver and Ethan began the process of picking Proton and Petrel up and making their way down the path they came from. Everyone prayed that P & P won't be awake until we get to the police station. Lyra followed silently after the two [cute] boys while Typhlosion and Feraligatr walked beside her on each side. Cyndaquil was napping peacefully in his father's arms. Typhlosion looked down and smiled at his beautiful baby boy. The father finally got back what he wanted: his son.

_Happy? _Feraligatr half-smiled at his fire-breathing peer. Typhlosion nodded and snuggled his child closer to him.

_Without a doubt._

_I wonder what it would be like to have a child of my own… _Typhlosion snickered.

_Maybe you should try having one yourself._

_Fuck no. After all of the recent events with you and Cyndaquil, stress is the last thing I want or need. I'll live the single life and enjoy checking out all the beautiful female Feraligatrs._

Typhlosion chuckled at the water beast. _Believe me, I thought the same way as you, until I received Cyndaquil that is._

Feraligatr snickered and shook his head. _I'll live the single life till I'm ready to take care of munchkins. I'm probably going to have to babysit your munchkin sometime soon._

_You know it._

_Hell no. You're watching your own munchkin._

_But you could get some valuable experience from this~_

_Oh screw it already._

Typhlosion laughed. He knew from that moment on that everything was going to be all right. He had caring trainers and good friends who will help him raise his baby into a strong beast that will become like him one day… Although, if only he knew at least half of the crap that Cyndaquil will put him through…

YES! I finished another chapter! :D Although, I know I'm really getting rusty. *Mushroom sighs* Not that I had much skills to begin with anyways. But I'm really starting to suck even more than how much I already have. T-T''' Forgive meeeeee…. *Bows extremely low* Hope you enjoy though! :D


	12. Babysitting: Uncle Feraligatr  Part 1

Day 25 – 10:30 A.M.

-Feraligatr's P.O.V.-

"Now Feraligatr, I trust you to keep Cyndaquil safe as Lyra, Ethan, and I go out to buy some groceries, alright?" My master instructed me as I looked at him with a blank expression. It's been a few days ever since the whole Proton and Petrel incident. We've turned the idiots into the police and have been locked up ever since. Our peaceful lives began to return to normal, as much as it could. Cyndaquil is the only thing that keeps each day… _interesting_. As much as I hate to admit it, I just have to say that the little kid softened me up a little. My face hurts from smiling a little more than I usually do.

"Hey Silver! It's time to go! Staraptor is getting antsy!" Lyra's voice called from outside of her home in New Bark Town. Silver replied that he's coming, and then he turns to look at me with a stern expression.

"Keep Cyndaquil safe, okay? We need Typhlosion if anything." I just nodded at him. He gave me a nod back and turned to leave. Cyndaquil came bouncing out from the kitchen and jumped on Silver's leg. Silver looked down to see Cyndaquil's twinkling eyes. He sighed and picked up the baby. "Hi Cyndaquil, uncle Feraligatr will babysit you today, okay? We need to borrow daddy Typhlosion for a short while."

I couldn't help but snicker at the way Silver was talking. I like having Lyra and Cyndaquil around. They're the only ones that could make Silver look stupid in front of an audience. Hey, you can't deny the fact that even though you love Silver, you just HAVE to love the moments where he looks like an idiot in front of someone.

Cyndaquil whimpered with teary eyes and licked Silver's hand. Silver refrained from having his eye twich. He hated when Pokémon licked him. "All right, uncle Feraligatr, you know what to do." He handed me Cyndaquil. I took him gingerly and held him in my arms until Silver closed the door and flew away with Lyra and Ethan.

_Uncle Feraligatr…?_

I looked down to see Cyndaquil looking straight up at me. Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?

_Yes, Cyndaquil?_

_Do you think daddy will get mad if I say that I accidently spilled the food in the metal box?_

My eyes widened. _WHAT?_ I put down Cyndaquil quickly and ran into the kitchen. I stepped in and my mouth dropped instantly. The refrigerator door was open and a lot of the food was spilled on the ground. The strawberries and blueberries were scattered, the milk spilled, the tomatoes and apples rolled around, the whole shebang. I smacked my head. _I'm so screwed…_

I had to clean up the mess quickly. I don't know how long our trainers are going to take, but I'm not going to risk any chances. I grabbed a clean bowl from the shelf and started to pick up the blueberries and strawberries. I was planning to wash them and just leave them out on the table, maybe if I'm lucky, Silver, Lyra, and Ethan won't think of anything and just eat them. After I finally picked them all up, I washed them and made them into a nice arrangement in the bowl and left it on the kitchen table. I sighed deeply.

_I hope they're planning on buying milk…_

I grabbed a towel and started to wipe up the spilled milk on the floor. At least there wasn't that much milk, maybe around 3/4th of the carton was left. Dang it this kid! If I ever decide to have my own kid, I'm going to discipline his ass! As I wiped up the last of the milk, I stood up quickly in realization:

_If I'm having this small amount of trouble and it only has been 10 minutes into babysitting a baby Pokemon, it's going to be even more worse when Silver has kids and I have to watch them._

I growled/swore out loud and threw the drenched towel in another direction. The fruits and the milk are done, time to pick up the other large fruits and vegetables that are on the ground. I quickly, yet gently, picked them all up and began to wash them in the sink. After I washed them all and put them all back in the refrigerator, I slunk to the ground, wiping my forehead.

_Who was the idiot that liked having Cyndaquil around? Oh, that's right. Me. I seriously need to be careful about what I say next time. I really might get more than what I bargained for._

With that thought in my head, I stood up and left the kitchen, picking up the towel I threw away earlier. I collapsed on the cushion in front of the TV and sighed in content. Maybe I can get a few minutes of peace before I-

_Uncle Feraligatrrrrrrrrrr!_

…_Fuck._

I lifted my head to see his adorable face looking at me while making circle motions with his hands… paws… whatever the hell do you want to call those stubby things. _Yes, Cyndaquil?_

_C-Could we go outside into the garden patch? I want to get flowers for daddy, Aunty Lyra, Uncle Silver, Uncle Ethan, and for you too Uncle Feraligatr!_

I sighed deeply. _Sure._

I stood up and held his hand as we walked/skipped outside. I just couldn't resist… This kid is too cute for his own good. We walked towards the entrance/exit of New Bark Town into the shallow grass area. Last thing I want is this kid getting hurt by some wild weakling Pokemon and I get killed for it. I sat nearby and watched as Cyndaquil skipped merrily, plucking all of the pretty red and white flowers off the ground and into his arm. I smiled.

_Why didn't I think of this before? I'm big and tough in this low leveled place. I could easily protect Cyndaquil and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting into trouble._

After that last thought in mind, I realized how sleepy I was. I yawned and laid down, snuggling into the soft, green grass.

_Maybe I could close my eyes for a few…_

And I knocked out just like that.

-Cyndaquil's P.O.V.-

I hummed a tune to myself as I picked up cute flowers for my daddy, uncles, and aunties.

_They'll likey these ones!_

I turned to look at Uncle Feraligatr to see which ones he would like the best, but I noticed he was sleeping. I grinned happily and quickly ran over next to him. I placed one of the good looking flowers in his hand and ran off to get some more. I stopped just before the super tall grass and looked up. It was biiiiiiiig! It was just as tall as me! I looked back at Uncle Feraligatr then turned back to look at the tall grass with a large smile.

_Uncle Feraligatr wouldn't mind if I looked in here for a while!_

I turned back to look at his sleeping self. _I'm going to look in here for a little while Uncle Feraligatr! _I pushed my way into the grass happily. After about 10 or 20 steps into the grass, I pushed the grass away to see something just as big as me! Next thing I knew, it stood up talllllllllll! My eyes and I screamed:

_UNCLE !_

I'm satisfied! Another chapter! :D Damn, I'm in a creative rut at the moment. I kinda got the idea on how I want things to happen, but I'm not sure. My brain's scrambled for I don't know what reason. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

And thanks to iiLover and XxxPuppylove12xxX for the review(s)!


	13. Babysitting: Uncle Feraligatr Part 2

Day 25 – 11:30 A.M.

-Feraligatr's P.O.V.-

I yawned and stretched out.

_Awww man. I never felt this rested… rested… OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS! RESTED?_

I sat up quickly and looked around. My heart dropped and my face paled once I realized that Cyndaquil was gone.

_NOW I'm going to be killed!_

I scanned the area quickly for something tiny that had an aura of flowers… nothing. I panicked and looked towards the tall grass. Oh… my… Lugia… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me Cyndaquil ran in there and is STILL safe! I bolted into the grass so fast that my feet barely touched the floor.

_CYNDAQUIL! CYNDAQUIL! WHERE ARE YOU?_

If Silver, Lyra, Ethan, Meganium, OR Typhlosion won't kill me for this, my guilty conscience will. My head swerved left and right as I looked for the tiny fire baby.

_CYNDAQUIL!_

_Uncle Feraligatr?_

I dug my paws and feet into the ground as I looked around quickly for the squeaky voice. Under the shade of a white apricorn tree, was Cyndaquil with a Caterpie, having a tea party. I nearly fainted. I didn't know whether I should be thankful or some other feeling I can't describe yet, but I know that it isn't positive. Cyndaquil gave me a large smile and waved over to me quickly.

_Uncle Feraligatr, Uncle Feraligatr! Come and meet my new friend Caterpie!_

I stood up and walked over towards them, looking down on them. Cyndaquil looked extremely happy to see me while Caterpie looked extremely terrified.

_Caterpie! This is my Uncle Feraligatr! Uncle Feraligatr! This is my new friend Caterpie!_

Caterpie looked up at me and tried to maintain a smile but was failing kind of badly. His lips twitched noticeably.

_H-Hi Mr. Feraligatr!_

I nodded at him with a straight face. I guess it didn't help the situation. The air began to feel heavy with awkwardness. The only thing that maintained the fluffy aura was Cyndaquil.

_Don't be nervous, Caterpie! Uncle Feraligatr is really nice!_

I snorted. Just wait till this kid gets older… Caterpie nodded and finally managed to keep a small smile on his face. Cyndaquil handed me a tiny Japanese tea cup and poured tea into it.

_Join us, Uncle Feraligatr! We were having tea and cookies!_

I drank the tea quickly then placed my cup down on the table. _We have to leave now, Cyndaquil. I don't know how long it has been, but Lyra, Ethan, Silver, and your daddy will be coming home soon and will be plenty worried about you. And then kill me afterward._

Cyndaquil's eyes became extremely sad as he lowered his head. _Awwww… I wanted to play a little longer…_

I sighed and rubbed his round-ish head. _I'm sorry, Cyndaquil. Maybe next time you can play with Caterpie._

Cyndaquil and Caterpie both looked up at me with hopeful eyes. _Promise?_

I couldn't assure that, but I nodded. _I promise._

Both babies cheered and hugged each other. Oh great, now both of them had that fluffy… flowery… hearty… cheerful aura. I just hope that it wasn't contagious. They both looked back at me and I gulped.

_Uncle Feraligatr! _They both tackled me and gave me a tight hug to the best of their abilities. I hesitantly hugged them both back just so that they won't cry. After a good minute of loves and hugs, I let them go and placed them on the ground.

_Time to go, Cyndaquil._

Cyndaquil nodded and gave Caterpie a last hug. _Goodbye Caterpie, I'll miss you! You know where to find me!_

Caterpie nodded and wriggled a hug back. _So long my friend!_

"_You know where to find me?" Oh great… Don't tell me he told Caterpie where Lyra lives… Damn, who else did he tell? _I mentally flipped at the thought of Cyndaquil telling multiple wild Pokémon where we stayed over until it was time for another adventure. I can see it all now… Lyra's mother eating breakfast peacefully until a horde of Pokémon comes barging through the door and scaring the living shit outta her. Then she'll call the professor… then she'll call Ethan… then she'll call Lyra… then she'll bust Lyra… then Silver will have to break into their house in the middle of the night or when the mom isn't around just to see her… then I'll have to tag along and help… Oh Arceus… Help my poor brain out, PLEASE?

With that, they let go of each other and Cyndaquil took my hand. _I'm ready to go now, Uncle Feraligatr._

I wrapped my large paw around Cyndaquil's tiny paw in a firm hold and began to walk out of the grass. Well, the anxiety stopped considerably, at least. Hopefully we'll be home before everyone gets home and I'll get busted big time for it. Just as we stepped out of the clearing, we heard something scream in terror.

_CYNDAQUIL! FERALIGATR!_

Both of us jerked our heads back into the grass, it was Caterpie's voice! Cyndaquil looked up at me. _Uncle Feraligatr! That was Caterpie!_

I sighed, somehow I feel like I'm going to partially regret this later. I picked up Cyndaquil and placed him on my back. _Hold onto my neck tightly and don't let go._

Cyndaquil nodded and hugged my neck tightly. I ran back into the grass as swiftly as I could. Caterpie really did sound like he was in trouble and I guess it won't take THAT long to beat up whatever the hell decided to bother him. A shiver ran down my spine, I didn't like that feeling… Something wasn't right. Leaping out of the bushes and into the clearing where the tree is, was Caterpie being cornered by 2 male humans. I growled in irritation. This really isn't my day…

"There you are, you midget of a Pokémon! Get back in your pokeball!" I stomped on the ground and growled even louder to make my presence known. They turned around to look at me and their mouths dropped.

"No way! It's a Feraligatr!" Human 1 exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _No, I'm a fucking Venusaur you dumb ass._

"Let's capture it!" Human 2 pulled out a pokeball and threw it at me with more energy than necessary. It hit my head and bounced right off. I realized just how much energy he used. A large lump formed on my head and I roared out in anger. I swear my eyes blazed red with fury as my paws became fists. I felt the water rumble violently in my stomach and shot up through my throat and out my mouth. I blasted those idiots right into the apricorn tree. I gave a growling chuckle as they tried to get up, but fail.

"My clothes are ruined!" Human 1 yelled out. I rolled my eyes. _Pretty boy… Probably even a momma's boy too._

"Damn it! Now I have to have mom has to clean this up!"

_Case closed._ I struck them both again with a Hydro Cannon move. This time, they both looked near to fainted. I gave another snicker. Served these asses right. _Alright Cyndaquil, our mission here is done. …Cyndaquil?_ I quickly moved my hand on my neck to where Cyndaquil should've been, but he wasn't there. FUCK, I LOST HIM AGAIN!

Chapter 13 is done! :D But I still feel like I've been half assing the recent chapters. Maybe it's cuz I'm in that creative rut and I just want to post up something. Well, thanks to the people who favorite-d and put it on their story alerts. It means a lot to me when I see that someone enjoys the story. I'll try to do better. Until next time! Hopefully today again I'll post up another chapter.

P.S.: Oh! And special thanks goes to *Throws flowers in the air* dun dun dun~ 3 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Yes, I had this random urge to watch Power Rangers again. And funny, it's helped me relax and think a little more when I was working on the chapters.


	14. Babysitting: Uncle Feraligatr Part 3

Day 25 (Continued) – 11: 50 A.M.

Fuckity fuck fuck. I lost the kid, AGAIN! I'm soo screwed!

_Thank you Mr. Feraligatr! You saved my life! Mr. Feraligatr? Where's Cyndaquil?_

I didn't want to tell Caterpie that I lost Cyndaquil. Maybe I just lost him when I ran. I did run pretty fast and those miniature arms of his probably couldn't hold on tight enough.

_Cyndaquil is at home safe. I have good hearing!_

I made childish hand motions that indicated that my hearing was really good. Caterpie giggled and cheered, jumping up and down like how a normal child would. I smiled.

_Will you be safe now? Or do you need me to drop you off somewhere?_

Caterpie nodded.

_I need protection…_

'_Something that Lyra and Silver need.' _I mentally snickered, I just couldn't help but add that last thought. Then I became serious. This was no time to be joking around, especially since Cyndaquil is missing.

'_AGAIN'_ my thoughts bothered me with that annoying 5 letter word. _LEAVE ME ALONE! _I screamed at my mind. I placed Caterpie on my head and fast walked back to the house. I quickly looked left and right without turning my head, that way Caterpie doesn't find out that I'm actually trying to find Cyndaquil.

_Geez… What is wrong with me? Before, I wouldn't give a crap about if Typhlosion lost his kid or not. Now… I just don't know! Have a really become weak…?_

I processed those questions through my head. Then I finally realized the answer.

_No. I am not weak. Sometimes, the things/people that show what they're feeling are the strongest people. After all, a real man sheds real tears. Maybe Silver finally has become a real man… …Never mind. I haven't seen Silver cry yet._

-Time Skip (15 minutes)-

I'm bloody hell dead meat… No, I'm FAR beyond dead meat! If anyone knows a word for it, let me know! I'm in some deep shit right now! I can't find Cyndaquil! Oh where could have he gone?

_Uncle Feraligatr? Where are we going? We've been circling the same place for 15 minutes now…_

Yeah, Caterpie was still on my head. I thought that I would've found Cyndaquil easily and we could've just taken home Caterpie quickly and go back to Lyra's house. But nope, I STILL haven't found Cyndaquil! Everyone else could kill me! Just PLEASE let me find Cyndaquil! I had to make some kind of new plan. Maybe… maybe Cyndaquil WAS on my back, but he got off to plan something on his own to save Caterpie. Maybe I should check back in New Bark Town instead of staying on this same path… I jumped out of the patch of grass and landed at the entrance to New Bark Town. Caterpie cheered, I smiled as much as a could, which is only a small half-smile.

_Heeeey! There's Cyndaquil! I thought you said Cyndaquil was home…?_

THANK YOU! Someone loves me up there! I looked around quickly for the bundle of fluff.

_Where? I don't see him? Maybe he left the house because he got worried about you._

_He's over there in the red pokey bush!_

I turned to look and froze at the sight of Cyndaquil trying to get out of the long stem rose garden that Lyra's mother planted in the front yard as a border. He kept pushing the stems away as he rubbed his eye with one arm, but whenever he let go, they swung back and jabbed him. Cyndaquil looked like he was ready to cry from being poked all over by the sharp thorns. I ran over and carefully tried to pull him out. He had some scratches on him, nothing bleeding or fatal, but considering he's still a baby, I wouldn't be surprised if it hurt him somewhat. I exhaled a quiet sigh of relief.

_Cyndaquil? What happened? I thought I told you to hold on and stay safe!_

That sounded broad, right? Cyndaquil sniffed while wiping his eyes with both arms, curled up cutely in my paws.

_I-I did! B-But I-I seen the-ese h-huuuuuuuge pweety fwowers! I thought I-I could grab them fast and c-come back! B-But when I went to t-take them, s-something hard hit my head and I went r-rolling inside!_

That's when Cyndaquil began to wail and cling onto my fingers. I sighed, well, at least that explained it. I just have to find out what hit him so I can blast that idiot for making me so worried. If I had hair, it'd be turning white by now! I felt Caterpie inch down my head down my neck to my arm and hand. He wiggled around Cyndaquil in a hug.

_There there, Cyndaquil! I'm right here!_

_Caterpie!_

They gave each other a tight hug. I smiled, they looked so happy and cute like that… Well, now we have to take Caterpie home now, at least there's no rush. This time, I've learned my lesson, I'll take my time. I carried them both into the forest on both of my hands.

_So, where do you live, Caterpie?_

I asked him. He pointed towards a miniature apricorn gathering of trees.

_I live over there! Mommy and daddy should be home really soon!_

I nodded and walked over there. I placed Caterpie and Cyndaquil down. They can give each other a last hug before we depart again. I watched as they said their goodbyes once again, until we heard something screech.

_CATERPIE MY BABY!_

A pink and blue blur swiftly flew in front of me then charged and smacked me on my chest. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of me and send me flying back couple feet away. I growled and sat up. It was a pink Butterfree and a blue Butterfree with a scarf around its neck. I sighed, it was Caterpie's mommy and daddy. Okay, nothing to worry about. They flew down towards Caterpie and Cyndaquil.

_Is my baby all right? Are you all right, little Cyndaquil?_

The pink butterfree spazzed at the children. They nodded with wide eyes, possibly at the fact that two small Butterfrees tackled me and sent me flying. That is some brute strength they've got. The blue Butterfree looked at me with a glare. I gulped, I can't hurt them! They're Caterpie's parents and this isn't a Pokémon battle!

_How dare you pick on little kids! Especially when they're defense-less against a big brute like you! Caterpie is still too young to do any damage! You could kill Cyndaquil too!_

The blue Butterfree did another tackle move and knocked me into a blue apricorn tree. The apricorn tree shook violently and the fruits fell. A couple landed on my head, more lumps started to grow. My vein pulsated so much in irritation that it was already becoming large and visible.

_Wait! Mommy! Daddy! That's Cyndaquil's babysitter! _Caterpie inched his way to me while Cyndaquil ran to my aid. _Mr. Feraligatr took Cyndaquil to pick flowers and I met Cyndaquil that way and we had a tea party!_

The parents looked wary but nodded at the story. I quietly sighed out my irritation and let my veins go back to their normal size. I was THIS close to fighting them, and not at the same time. I picked up Cyndaquil and held him close to my chest.

_I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go to my master's girlfriend's house before our trainers become worried about us._

They nodded, obviously relieved at the fact that a fire type and a big water type brute like me will go away from their precious baby. Whatever, I just want to get home and get some rest as soon as everyone gets home. I need the rest. I quickly departed for Lyra's house, making sure that Cyndaquil was close to me and WON'T get lost no matter what.


	15. Babysitting: Uncle Silver Part 1

"Hey Feraligatr! Wake up!" I groaned as I refused to move from my bed. When I meant I wanted to get some rest, I meant it! As much as I love my master, I want to sleep thank you very much! I curled and rolled away, turning my back towards my red-haired master. I heard him sigh in irritation. "You're supposed to be watching Cyndaquil, NOT sleeping!"

I growled in irritation. _Well pardon me for sleeping when I had a rough day watching the kid, dumbass._ I heard my master return the growl of irritation.

"Awww, what's the matter?" I heard Silver's girlfriend pop her head into the room. I could imagine this chibi-ish expression on her face as she wondered why my master was irritated. At the moment, I couldn't really care less that Silver was pissed. I just wanted my rest and that's final!

"Feraligatr won't get up! He refuses to get up even though I try to!" I can feel Silver's face slowly turning the same color as his hair. There was this blank silence I could not describe. My intuition told me it was. . . fluffy?

"Is that it? That's not how you wake him up!" Lyra smile-scoffed at him. I heard him shift his weight and knowing him by now, he crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows.

"How do you wake him up then?" I felt this dark aura emanating all around the room. Not as in evil evil, but like a mischievous evil. Then I heard this honey laced voice.

"Feraligatr~! Get up~! We have your favorite dry poffins~!"

My eyes shot open and ran out the door before they could understand what just happened. I may be tired as hell, but I ain't passing up an opportunity like this!

-Next Morning, Silver's P.O.V.-

Day 26: 7 A.M.

I woke up feeling groggy. I stretched out and sat up. The not-so-strong light shining through my window felt good against my almost naked body. What can I say? Sleeping with only boxers on was comfortable! I got out of bed and put my pants on before anyone sees me like this, especially Lyra's mother. I threw on a black shirt and my usual jacket, and walked to the bathroom to brush teeth. I yawned and squeezed the toothpaste on my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth. I almost failed to notice the note that Lyra left on the dry soap bar. I raised my eyebrow, 'the soap bar of all places?' The letter was addressed to me, so I picked it up and began to read it, occasionally moving the toothbrush around in my mouth.

Dear Silver,

I had to take a late notice trip to Victory Road to help Lance with a girl problem he was having. No I don't mean a girlfriend, I mean his cousin Claire. She's PMS-ing and needed me there for about a day or two to help him or give him advice on how to deal with her bitching. I took Typhlosion and Feraligatr with me because I feel like I'm going to need some heavy duty equipment for this problem. . . If anything happens, you can always ask Ethan for help! It's about time you two started getting along! Mom. . . umm. . . yeah. . . Just don't piss her off. Just be a good house guest and nothing should go wrong! I left my other Pokémon there except Staraptor of course. You can ask them for help with whatever. Have a good day or two!

Love,

Lyra

P.S.: LEAVE MY UNDERWEAR ALONE DAMN IT! THE MAJORITY OF THEM ARE MISSING!

I couldn't help but crack a grin at that last one. I folded the note and stuffed it in my pocket. Sorry Lyra, I can't assure you that. After I rinsed my mouth, I left for the kitchen. As I reached to the bottom of the stairs, I found Lyra's Dragonite eating some random poffins in a bag. Lyra must have a lot left over for her pokemon, because that bag was still pretty full. He turned to look at me then turned away, watching that drama with Bonsly and Togepi. . . Or was it Bonsly and Pikachu. . .? Whatever the hell it is, I don't care. Don't think I ever will either. I walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. I went to the fridge and stuck my head in to find some eggs. After closing the fridge, I opened up the freezer so I could defrost the bacon. That bacon was so solid that I could use it as some deadly weapon if anyone ever tried breaking into the house. I turned on the facet and put the bacon in a metal bowl and let the warm water fill up 2/3rds of the bowl. I went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips as a snack as the bacon defrosted. I went to the living room to sit down and made myself home on the couch. I attempted to ignore the sounds coming from the TV, but alas, I couldn't help myself. Soon I found myself indulging into the chips and episode.

-15 minutes later-

I got up from the couch. As much as I hate to admit it, that drama was pretty good. . . The bag of chips was empty and I quickly disposed of the tissues I blew my nose into. I made Dragonite sure that he wouldn't tell Lyra about me getting emotional over the drama, or even watching the drama period. I went back into the kitchen to check up on the bacon only to scream, "OH MY GOD!"

Cyndaquil was attempting to grab this Butterfree that somehow flew in through an open window. Doesn't sound as scary right? One, it's a kitchen, two, he was running all over the counter! His squeaks of joy and frustration of attempting to catch that bothersome insect didn't help me to relax. I chased all over for him, "CYNDAQUIL! YOU COME BACK HERE! GET DOWN FROM THERE, IT'S DANGEROUS!"

I guess my yelling attracted Dragonite as she. . . or he busted through the living room entrance with its wings spread out like the badass he is. His fists were balled up as he exhaled with this defensive expression on his face. As if on cue, Butterfree flew past Dragonite quickly and into the living room. Cyndaquil attempted to jump after it but smacked straight into Dragonite's belly. I quickly slammed my foot into the ground hoping to stop before I smashed into Dragonite's belly and squashing Cyndaquil in the process, but I forgot: I had no shoes on. It was just my socks and I slipped and went sliding into the dragon's legs. He was knocked off his balance from my speed and we went sliding into the living room. We all crashed into the couch into a dizzy fit. Dragonite's arms were sprawled all over the floor, Cyndaquil was slightly dizzy on his stomach (thank God he was safe), and my back was on his. . . butt area? I wouldn't say what was on my mind. It's a little too rated to say where it would be, but my legs were up in the air as if I was doing a bicycle move in the air. I regained enough conscious to hear something flapping away and Cyndaquil squeak, jump, and run after it. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into. . .'

Dragonite shoved me off and gave me this dirty look. I got up and brushed myself off, returning that dirty look as well, "Shut up. Not like you weren't engrossed into the episode just as much as me to notice." We heard a crash upstairs and whipped our heads in that direction. Both of us ran at the same speed trying to go up the narrow stairs at the same time. Dumb Pokémon shoved me away with his muscled arm like nothing and I went crashing down to the bottom of the stairs. I glared at him as I got up and ran up the stairs. I don't care if it's a he or she! I'll just call it a he and HE is pissing me off! We searched every room until we found the baby jumping all over Lyra's mother's room. My face drained of color. 'No way in shit I'm going to walk in there!'

Dragonite gave me this annoying smirk and jumped into the room. I growled and crossed my arms stiffly, leaning against the door as I watched the beer-belly(1) Pokémon run after Cyndaquil. After jumping all over the bed and making a mess of Lyra's mother's items on her shelf, Dragonite seemed to gain this bright idea. He stretched out his wings again and attempted to snatch the Butterfree by hand instead. I gave this hysterical look as Dragonite was destroying the room. 'I'm gonna die. . .'

Lyra's mother was gonna kill me! Not Dragonite! Me! She was going to assume I went and destroyed her room out of spite and Dragonite wouldn't admit it was him who actually demolished the floral-themed room.

Butterfree flew out of the room in a state of panic from the extremely large Pokémon. Cyndaquil ran off to chase after it. Dragonite attempted to run out but I stopped him at the door with my hands.

"You aren't leaving this room until you fix it up!" Dragonite growled and gave me this warning look. I sneered, "Do you want Lyra's mother kicking the both of us out? Then I suggest you take care of this room while I attempt to get either one!"

Seeing the logic in my sentence, he grumbled and left to the janitorial-based closet to put on an apron and clean up the room. I had this satisfied smile on my face as I ran back down the stairs to chase after Cyndaquil.

At the bottom of the stairs once again, but I realized that Cyndaquil was not in the living room at all. . . He went outside. . . I could only freeze in dread as the wind blew the opened door slowly and steadily like something straight out of a horror film. . .

(1): Beer-belly: I wasn't sure if I said this before, but it was this incident during class that someone said that Dragonite has a beer-belly. Credit for the thought goes to him.

FINALLY DONE! More like finally started and finally done. I know this took hell of a while to start and finish. Frankly I started and finished today. School and personal problems have been a pretty big issue with me. So I had no passion or inspiration to continue completing this story. On the bright side [I guess], I've found my inspiration to write again. I completely forgot almost everything in this story and what I had in mind for the ending. But I'm just gonna go with the flow for this story until I remember or come up with something new.

NEWS: Today and tomorrow are finals for me! Wish me luck! :D I might do another chapter today if I feel like it. . . or not. . . I might review for math instead. T_T;;; Well, in any case, since I can't work on the story tomorrow [I know that much for sure], I will most likely work on the story during the break. :D I don't know if I'll complete it but I'm hoping I will. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!


	16. Babysitting: Uncle Silver Part 2

Day 26: Silver's P.O.V. – 8 A.M.

I . . .am. . . FUCKED! I am screwed over beyond all belief and will be lucky to survive if Lyra ever finds out that Cyndaquil ran off outside in the dangerous world! If Lyra won't kill me first, then it's Typhlosion! I can't even tell who I rather be killed by!

'No time for being scared! The faster you find, defend, and bring that baby home, the faster you don't have to worry anymore!' I ran out the house like a madman for that wearisome rodent. I know I ran a lot, but all this adrenaline is rushing through me to find this baby or else my ass will be on a silver platter and when I'm dead, my soul will forever kill me with the guilt conscience that I couldn't protect this baby.

I looked outside to see if I could catch a glimpse of anything. Soon after, I had seen some tiny rustlings in the tall grass heading out of town. The squeaking indicated that it was Cyndaquil chasing after the Butterfree. The Butterfree flitted away frantically while the rustling followed close behind. I dashed off in that direction as quickly as I could with the remaining strength left in my legs.

-Ethan's P.O.V.-

I heard some screaming from Lyra's house. It sounded something close to a girl's scream, but it definitely wasn't Lyra. She told me that she was going to temporarily be leaving for a day or two to help Lance with his stupid cousin problem and she asked me to be nice if Silver asked me for help. I scoffed, "Like shit that ass would ever ask me for help."

I sank into my chair as I continued to watch my favorite soaps. It was just getting to the good part when my conscious started bugging me. 'What if he did ask me for help. . .?'

Situations began to seep into my head of what if he did ask for help. Until a minute later I realized what I was doing and slapped myself. "Get ahold of yourself! He won't ask for help and he's making you look like an idiot!" Although, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong at the household. I got up and decided, "I'm going to visit. . . Only for a while!" I stormed out, grumbling under my breath.

"Are you all right, Ethan?" My grandfather called out to me. "NOTHING," I snapped at him. I really shouldn't have done that, but I was extremely irritated and couldn't think straight. I'll apologize later. . .

As I walked up to the front of the door, it bothered me that the front door wasn't closed. It was wide open and occasionally banging against the side. I poked my head in, "Uhh. . . Silver? Dragonite? Cyndaquil? You here," I walked in slowly and summoned Meganium.

He looked around then back at me. I shrugged, I had no other idea of what I could do or say. He understood and began walking around. We gasped as the kitchen was a complete mess, save for the bacon defrosting in the water, "What the hell happened here?"

I ran upstairs calling everyone's name, I started to panic. As I passed Lyra's mom's room, I believe I saw Lyra's Dragonite wearing a pink apron and dusting the place. Dumbfounded left me blank in the head and I skidded and crashed into the wooden flower stand. Complete with a pretty pearl colored vase for 10,000 yen with some bright daisies and tuberose! I grunted in pain. Shit, no wonder that thing was so much money! That vase was durable! It landed on my chest and rolled onto the floor pretty hard. Even with me breaking its fall should have made a crack at least. Not a scratch and not a dent. Dragonite popped his head out of the room to see what all the commotion was.

I gave him this look, "You're. . . pretty. . . Dragonite. . ." He gave me a dirty look as a warning. I got up and brushed off the flowers and water. "Where's everybody Dragonite?"

-5 minutes later-

I ran out the house like a madman. 'I'm going to kill that asshole!' I can't believe Lyra trusted him to watch a baby Pokémon of all things! I whipped my hair all over to see if I could find some hint of where they could've been, until I heard some loud yelling through the forest. I know that voice anywhere, I ran into the forest with Meganium running right behind me.

-Silver's P.O.V.-

I tried catching up to that speedy little devil running in the grass. Didn't help as much since I didn't have my shoes on, but I didn't care. It was my life or Cyndaquil's. After much running, the Butterfree landed near the tree. Thank ARCEUS! Now Cyndaquil can stop running and I. . . I. . . Wait. . . That's not Cyndaquil. I smashed my face into the grass as I discovered: I was chasing a Caterpie this whole time.

"Someone hates me. . ." I twitched for many different reasons, mainly annoyance. I picked up the Caterpie with my hand as gently as possible. It squealed in terror, and I don't blame him. I had this look that could kill. "...TIME!" I had this stupid urge to throw the Caterpie in frustration but I knew better. Apparently, Butterfree didn't take it the same way.

Instincts tell her that her baby is in danger and that I'm a huge threat. She screeched and I almost dropped Caterpie in surprise. Then I started getting mobbed by her. She used whatever move she got. Tackle, Screech, hell, even Stun Spore! Sadly I could not dodge that. I am now paralyzed into this weird position as if I got electrocuted, whoop-de-freaking-do. . . I'm going to die out here by a bunch of wild Pokémon that wants to kill me. By then Butterfree left me alone as she could see that I was no longer a threat but just dead meat. Then I realized that there were two sets of footsteps heading in my direction.

'Oh Arceus. . . I don't even know if I'm grateful or not if it is-, ' Ethan and Meganium skid right past me with a flabbergasted expression. I gave them the dirtiest look I could possibly imagine as they began to laugh hysterically. "Shut the hell up you fools!"

"Oh my Arceus," Ethan breathed between his laughs, "where the hell is my camera when I need it?" I growled in annoyance. "This isn't the time to be laughing you asshole! Cyndaquil is missing!"

As if he finally remembered what he came here for, he grabbed me and began shaking me roughly, "How the fuck do you lose a baby? You insensitive, evil son of a bitch!"

I would've shook him just as hard if I wasn't currently paralyzed, I could only yell through my teeth. "Shut up you asshole! You don't know the fucking pain, frustration, panic, and difficulty watching this baby!"

"I can do an even better job than you, Jigglypuff!" I gave him this blank stare.

"Was that really the best line you can come up with?" He scoffed, "Well your head is filled with hot air if not filthy air just like a balloon." I finally understood his insult and we began the battle of electric glares.

Reality hit us when Meganium whipped our heads, Ethan turned his head while I turned my eyes. _Are you really going to fight at a time like this?_

Ethan gave me one last glare and threw me onto Meganium's back as we dashed a little further into the forest. I prayed to Arceus like I have never prayed before that we would find this baby.

-Cyndaquil's P.O.V.-

I was rubbing my friend Caterpie with a leaf as he laid on the floor, injured. I thought Butterfree came to play with me and brought Caterpie with her. After she told me that Caterpie was injured, I began to get scared! I thought my friend was in biiiig trouble! I don't know why, but Uncle Silver and Uncle Dragonite started chasing after me. It was no time to play games as my good friend Caterpie got hurt! I ran all over the place only for them to keep chasing me. I finally was free from them running after me as I ran out the door. I ran towards their tree and seen Caterpie greatly hurt. I gasped and ran over, shaking him a little.

_What happened?_

I saw tears gathering in his eyes.

_I-I was playing with a berry I found and then these biiig Sparrows came and swooped the berry away from me. I-I tried to give them another one thinking that they were hungry. B-But then they started a-attacking me! _

By then Caterpie's large tears were falling continuously. I gave him another leaf to wipe his eyes on. I ran around to find more comfy leaves for him to rest on. I piled them all up so I made a fluffy nest.

_Are you hungry Caterpie? _ He nodded at me, wiping his eyes on the leaves. _Then I'll go get some nice berries for you!_

I took a few running steps away until a big leg stomped in front of me and blocked me. I looked up and seen three Ferrows. I got scared and squealed loudly in terror.


	17. Babysitting: Uncle Silver Part 3

Day 26: -Silver's P.O.V.- 8:30 A.M.

I heard a loud squeal terror and whipped my head in the direction of where it was coming from. THAT was definitely Cyndaquil! Ethan treated me with his Paralyz Heal so I was able to freely move around again. "Did you hear that?"

Ethan and Meganium were already running in that direction, "Am I deaf?" he shouted back.

I took off quickly after them, "I was just asking, you arse!"

We hurried our way to another berry tree I haven't noticed [or cared] about to see an injured and terrified Caterpie and a shaking Cyndaquil. Our eyes widened in shock. 'Oly fuck. . . We are SCREWED!'

The Fearows caw-ed and opened their wings to show how big and tough they were. I reached towards my hip holster for Feraligatr but I remember that Lyra took him with her.

"MEGANIUM! Use Vine Whip!"

Meganium's whips shot out at the Fearow, whacking all of them at once away from the helpless Pokémon. The birds screeched and turned their heads towards us. I grabbed another pokeball, "Go CROWBAT!"

The purple bat appeared in front of us, "CROWBAT, use Bite!" Crowbat swooped into the fight and attempted to bite the oversized birds. They all dodged his bites and used peck on both Meganium and Crowbat, who stood in defense for the tiny fire and bug type.

"MEGANIUM, use Stun Spore!" "CROWBAT, use Crunch!"

Crowbat bit all of them and Meganium followed up with the paralysis pollen. The Fearows were paralyzed of course, but something was weird about this situation. I had a feeling that some kind of ironic situation was going to occur.

All three Fearows forced against their paralyzed state and ate a berry. They squawked in anger as they were free from their status problem. 'You've got to be kidding me. . .'

* * *

-Cyndaquil's P.O.V.-

Despite my fear, I managed to look at Caterpie in confusion. _Did you. . .?_

Caterpie started to tear up in guilt. _I-I gave them the berries that takes away their stiff problems. B-But I thought they were hungry. . .!_

That explained it, but that did not help the situation. In fact, it made it worse. B-But, Uncle Ethan, Uncle Meganium, Uncle Silver, and Uncle Crowbat could fight those bad birds off. . . could they? I felt really _really _sad as I watched my uncles fought really hard for me. . . a-and I couldn't do a thing to help. . . _W-Wait. . .!_

_Cyndaquil! W-What are you-?_

Before my uncles could realize it, I jumped into the fight, ready to have my first Pokémon battle of my life! I growled at the large birds as intimidating as I could, but it doesn't seem to do a very big effect. If anything, they seemed more amused than threatened. My uncles were _not _ happy with my choice.

"Cyndaquil! What are you doing! Get your little butt here now!" Uncle Silver and Uncle Ethan yelled. . . . . .What was that big word that grown-ups use when they say something at the same time. . .? Whatever it is, I refused to move from my spot! I knew some decent moves! I said I wanted to be just like daddy when I grew up and I'll be just like daddy!

The Fearows seemed to understand that I wanted to fight, so the biggest one stepped out while the other two backed away. I felt my knees shiver a little, but I ignored it because I'm learning how to be a grown up and defending those I love! And the first thing I did was charge into that mean ol' bird with my Tackle.

The big bird lifted his foot and rolled me away without any effort. I went rolling like a ball into the nearest tree. I wanted to cry as I heard the Fearows cackling at little me.

* * *

-Silver's P.O.V.-

I growled, what the hell was I waiting for! I reached into my holster to grab another Pokémon only to be stopped by Ethan. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ethan had this strange look on his face as if he was indulged into the fight or trying to analyze it. I couldn't read this ass' mind and I kind of don't want to. "Look. . ." He pointed to Cyndaquil as the fire mouse got up from the spot he was. I couldn't explain why, but it was like I became in the same state as Ethan as I continued to watch the fire-breather. Something was definitely different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Cyndaquil got up and charged at the large bird again. He jumped into the air as quickly as he could and used scratch on the leader's face. "Wooooo! Go Cyndaquil!" Ethan cheered for Cyndaquil. Soon I found myself giving a smile of satisfaction, but I rather not cheer out.

Fearow didn't seem fazed by his attack; in fact, it only left a small scratch on his face. He looks pretty annoyed now. My eyes widened, 'Oh shit. . .!'

Before I could warn Cyndaquil to stop, he charged and jumped at the large bird once again. This time Fearow took this fight seriously. He charged against Cyndaquil and slammed into him pretty hard. We all gasp as Cyndaquil squeals and gets flung back. Ethan caught him but it seemed like even Fearow's slam was strong enough to knock Ethan back a few feet away off his feet. Meganium, Crowbat, and I ran over towards their side. "Are you guys all right?"

Ethan grunted and nodded. He sat up holding the currently injured fire baby. I could have cried a river as looked at Cyndaquil's body just laid there as if he were lifeless.

I growled and whipped my head to turn to face the Fearows, I would've fought them myself until I noticed something a little different. The two smaller Fearows had this look of shock and disgust to their "leader". It seemed like the three Fearows were having an argument over what the biggest bird just did. Remorse filled the smaller Fearows' faces while they looked at Cyndaquil. The leader just seemed proud of his accomplishment that also held this, "don't like it? Then fuck off" expression.

I gritted my teeth in fury as I was ready to take down that Fearow myself, until Cyndaquil started changing. We all turned our attention towards Cyndaquil as he was shaking while curled up. I was confused as what he was doing until large flames shot out from his back and mouth, pretty much burning everywhere near. We all managed to dodge the flame except Ethan. His face and hair became crispy bacon. I couldn't help but snicker. "The things you see when you don't have a camera."

Putting aside my joke, we all watched as Cyndaquil change. Not in the way of where if he was to evolve, but as if he changed into an entirely different personality. The fires on his back raged and his mouth spewed controlled fire. He hopped off Ethan's stomach and landed back onto the battle field. Leader Fearow smirked as he realized that he became a new challenge, but supposedly no different than an easy fight. He spread his wings out again and took off into the air. Leader Fearow plunges back like a drill. I gulped, 'Drill peck. . .'

Cyndaquil dodged quickly to avoid the move, which sent Fearow crashing into the ground and creating a decent size crack in the battlegrounds. As Cyndaquil jumped up, the ever so clichéd scene of the sun shining against his back occurs. Cyndaquil's stomach inflated to a large degree and spewed out an overpowering rope of fire at the leader. I was shocked, it was Fire Spin. The leader flapped his wings in an attempt to release himself from his fiery dungeon. After Cyndaquil lands back down, he quickly takes a deep breath and releases another blast of fire at the Leader Fearow.

Leader Fearow. . . was finally defeated. I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming feeling of relief, joy, and pride for Typhlosion's baby. Cyndaquil has won his first fight against an advanced Pokémon. I was definitely proud to say I knew that kid. The fire retracted from his back and he huffed and puffed a little. I walked over and picked him up, I gave him a rare smile. "You did very well, Cyndaquil. I'm proud of you."

Cyndaquil seemed very pleased by that comment and snuggled into my hands. I walked over to everyone else and placed Cyndaquil down by the injured Caterpie.

They seemed to be cheerful as they made noises of celebration. I looked at Ethan, "Do you think you have anything that could heal this Poké-OWWW!"

Ethan and I were being mobbed by something again! I think it was the Butterfree. Dang it! Can't she see we're trying to help her!

Caterpie gave his mother a look that shows that she could ease off of us. She lands next to her baby and snuggles him affectionately. I rubbed my head, "Continuing what I said, do you have anything that could help Caterpie, Ethan?" He looked surprised at my question.

* * *

-Ethan's P.O.V.-

"Uhh. . . Oh yeah! I do!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a Super Potion for Caterpie and it started healing him instantly. Soon Caterpie was once again fit as he could be. Cyndaquil danced for joy and hugged the squishy worm. Butterfree hugged her baby once again I gave us a grateful look.

Ethan and I stood up simultaneously and gave her a nod with matching smiles. Then we glared at each other once again, "Great minds do NOT think alike, mismatched bastard!"

I smirked at him, "Exactly what I was thinking, brat," We gave each other a deadpanned look and turned our heads away.

"Forget we ever said anything." "Agreed."

-Ethan's P.O.V.- 3 P.M.

"It was soo funny guys! I wished you guys were here to see how funny Lance is when Claire is giving him PMS-ing problems!" Lyra laughed.

She called us not too long ago to give us a report about what it was like over there. Lance is having trouble dealing with his cousin on her monthly. We all were having a great time listening to Lyra's stories and eating poffins, of course, with Cyndaquil on Silver's lap.

"Oh! How was watching Cyndaquil, Silver?" Lyra asked with a big smile on her face. Silver almost choked on his bitter poffin. I don't blame him. After today's incident, who could blame him for trying to come up with some lame-brain excuse? He really should man up and tell her that it was horrible and he was being very irresponsible.

"W-Well. . . Y-You see. . ." Lyra tilted her head in confusion. I don't know why, and don't ever ask, but I cut Silver off.

"It was pretty hectic. Cyndaquil was being a very naughty boy and decided to trash some things around the house." Lyra sighed.

"Oh dear. . . Mom is going to be pissed. . ." I gave her a victory sign.

"Don't worry! Dragonite cleaned it up already!" She gave a sigh of relief and thanked us and Dragonite.

"Well, Silver. I have a feeling that you're pretty worn out from today." I coughed under my breath, 'More than you can imagine. . .'

"Ethan? For tomorrow can you take care of Cyndaquil for me? Silver is probably exhausted and he needs some rest. Do you mind. . .?" I shook my head with a goofy grin.

"No problem! I'll take good care of the munchkin!" Soon afterward there was a solid object that flew past, behind Lyra and crashed. Some added screaming, both male and female were in the background. We all sweat dropped.

"Looks like I have to go guys! I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow night!" With that, Lyra hung up to attend to Lance's defense. Silver looked at me.

"Why did you defend me? You could have ratted me out since I was being irresponsible. . ." I turned away from him, crossing my arms.

"I-I can't stand to see Lyra getting mad. You're the only guy she's ever liked this much. . . And if it makes her happy. . . I'll try to call it a truce between us." Silver, just as surprised as what I just said, nodded. We shook hands with a smirk.

"But that doesn't mean I like you!" Silver gave a bigger smirk, "My thoughts exactly, brat."

* * *

Author's Conversation Rant: And there goes an ending to another chapter! :D I believe I managed to post up either 3 or 4 chapters today. . . I think it was 4. . . yeah. . . 4. xD I forgot to mention this, but I could have sworn I posted up chapter 14 a long time ago before I lost my writer's spark. I guess not since I didn't see it when I was adding more chapters. Well, I hope this makes up for a lot of the time I missed from not being able to post due to whatever reason I had. T_T;;; Please forgive me! *Bows low* But I must say, I AM satisfied with posting up 4 chapters. Worked on 3, which I started, finished and added today. And once again, I have this determination to finish the story. Which sadly, I am finishing very soon. Despite all this, I have a planned one or two shot epilogue to this story. . . That is if you guys cared. T-T I hope you guys do!

I kind of need an opinion though. I've been hooked onto the game Okamiden for the DS for a while now and I've been thinking about doing a fanfiction on it as well. Have you guys played this game before? Should I do a fanfiction on it? I have a pretty decent idea of a plot for the Okamiden fanfic. So far Pokémon fanfic ideas are drawing up a blank for me, so I don't really want to do a Pokémon fanfic yet. :/ Please leave your thoughts in a review/message or something. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


	18. Babysitting:  Uncle Ethan Part 1

Day 27: -Ethan's P.O.V.- 5 A.M.

A loud annoying knocking at my door woke me up from my sleep. I groaned and tried to ignore it, but alas, the knocking got louder and persistent. Grumbling I got up from my bed and walked downstairs towards the front door. I opened the door a little more forcefully than intended and glared at the familiar silhouette.

"Silver, what the hell do you want?! It's 5:02 _AM_ damn it!" Silver glared with sleepy eyes.

"Shut up! Who the hell answers their door in only their boxers?!" Okay, which I completely forgot about. It's 5 AM, who can blame me?! Silver looked just as sluggish as I am. He was holding a sleeping Cyndaquil. I gave him a deadpanned/irritated expression, "You mean to tell me that you came when Cyndaquil was sleeping . . .!?" I growled through my teeth, I didn't want to wake my grandparents. Silver held his hands out to give me the sleeping fireball.

"Just shut up and take him. He wakes up sometime between 5:30 AM – 6:30 depending how tired he is." Damn! That early despite him being tired? I took the baby and gave him the same annoyed stare.

"Anything _else_," I hissed through my teeth. Silver walked back to Lyra's house. "Yeah, who the hell wears Marill boxers?"

I growled, "They're my favorite boxers, you asshole!" Silver only waved sleepily which pissed me off a little.

"I can see why. . ." Silver closed the door behind him at Lyra's house. This time I shouted out, "They're cool, okay?!"

I slammed the door and stormed up the stairs into my room. I placed Cyndaquil next to my spot in bed and climbed in. I exhaled an irritated sigh and looked at the curled up Pokémon. "I don't think he'll wake up that early." That fight yesterday was pretty energy draining. Give or take he'll wake up at 7 – 8 at earliest.

-8:45 A.M.-

I yawned and stretched. I sat up, scratching my head. Despite the annoying wake-up call this morning, I think I had a pretty good sleep. Cracking my back I looked at my side, to see that Cyndaquil was gone. I jumped out of bed and searched frantically all over my room. When I couldn't find him in my room, I ran out. 'Oh dear Arceus! Please please _**PLEASE**_ let me find him safe and sound!'

I prayed and prayed and prayed as I ran around the house looking for the creature. Many thoughts ran through my mind of what would happen to me if I lost or found that baby dead. One of them would be that Lyra would never forgive me if not kill me. Silver would kill me. Hell! The entirety of her friends, his friends, and even my friends would kill me! Then Silver would have the right to say that watching this baby is very difficult.

I ran past the kitchen and abruptly stopped. Poking my head in quickly, I seen Meganium fixing up some food for the little baby as he sat on a high chair. I breathed a sigh of relief but nevertheless had a thought, 'Why the hell do we have a human baby high chair?'

I walked into the kitchen and they turned to look at me. Cyndaquil sniffed at me then covered his nose. He started saying something to Meganium, and then Meganium came to me and sniffed me as well. Same result, he quickly covered his nose with his vines. I was confused until I sniffed my breath.

'Oh shit. . .,' morning breath. Throughout this morning ordeal, I completely forgot to brush my teeth. I went upstairs in embarrassment so I could brush teeth and get ready for the morning. I was deciding whether it was safe to take Cyndaquil to the park to go visit Caterpie or to just stay home. Either or didn't sound very pleasant no matter which way you look at it.

-After Breakfast, Around 10:15 A.M.-

After some much heavy debating on whether to take Cyndaquil out or not, I decided to keep him in the house in the living room. That shouldn't be too bad right?

Everything was pretty normal. We all sat in front of the couch watching TV. We tried to watch a comedy movie; after all, laughter is good for the heart. It was a movie featuring a male Pikachu, a male Raichu, and a female Pikachu. Apparently the males wanted the girl, but in comical situations, they wind up arguing with each other or even playing pranks on each other. I snickered, 'Sounds like something Silver and I would do. . .'

Not that I like her or anything! We're good friends! But I AM kind of annoyed by the fact that she's dating a douchebag.

I lounged on the couch deep into my thoughts. Nothing broke me out of my state until I heard some heavy footsteps beating against the floor away from the house. Whipping my head around, the first thing I was looking for was Cyndaquil. 'Oh my ARRRRRG,' Cyndaquil was gone again! Even worse, the door was open. I ran like the wind out the door.

-Meganium's P.O.V.-

_Cyndaquil! Come back here! You're going to be in very big trouble with your uncles!_

I walked after the munchkin as he skipped out of the house. Cyndaquil brushed off my warning with a skip in every step.

_Awww! But it's soo stuffy in there! I wanna go out and play!_

I guess I couldn't really argue with that statement. All we were doing is watching TV and the show was getting to be a little tiring. Not that it was a bad movie, but it DOES get tiresome after watching about 3 TV episodes and a movie. But even so, after yesterday, I don't think it would be such a wise idea to let Cyndaquil run amok into the open. Although, would it be somewhat acceptable if I kept a close eye on him. . .?

Then Cyndaquil did something quite odd. He ran towards the lake and just sat there. I almost panicked for a minute thinking that he was going to fall in and get hurt. But he just sat there, almost dazed. Is this seriously normal for kids? I stood next to him, he was staring at the crystal clear water.

_Something wrong, Cyndaquil?_ He continued to stare at the water as if his soul left his body. After a split minute of silence, he looks up at me. I couldn't read his expression.

_Do I cause trouble to Uncle Silver, Uncle Feraligatr, Uncle Ethan, you, Aunty Lyra, and daddy?_

That question shocked me a bit. Where the hell did this come from? I mean sure, he caused some heart-wrenching problems. . . Shit, I don't even know how to complete this sentence!

_What makes you say that?_

He gave me this softened look then turned to look past the lake. I sat next to him and waited for his response.

_Everyone got worried or got hurt because of me. . . _He started drawing circles in the dirt with his front. . . umm, paw? _I always said I wanted to be like daddy. But daddy never caused this much trouble for a lot of humans. . ._

I chuckled out loud. _So you think._ Cyndaquil looked at me with a curious look. I started to reminisce the days where we were starter Pokémon. Typhlosion was a Cyndaquil and I was still a Chikorita. Typlosion didn't necessarily cause problems, just. . . a lot of physical pain. He couldn't control his fire as well as some other Pokémon. In the end his wild fire, pardon the pun, became his greatest strength.

_Your daddy used to cause a lot of physical pain to people. Not just people, even Pokémon._ Cyndaquil looked surprised.

_Really? Daddy was. . . mean?_

I chuckled. _No, your daddy wasn't mean. He was just. . . uncontrollable. His fire abilities were pretty low. He couldn't shoot flames to save his life. The fire went all around and almost and sometimes hurt others by accident._

Cyndaquil had a twinkly gaze. _B-But daddy is so strong now. . . _ He looked down and began drawing circles again. _Do you think I'll ever be like him. . .?_

I smiled and patted his head. _I think you'll grow up to be just as strong as him. Who knows, you may even be stronger than him if you really just try._

Cyndaquil gave me this hopeful look. _Really. . .?_ I nodded with a cheerful smile on my face. He jumps up and bounced happily. _That's it! I'm going to be the best Typhlosion ever! No, the BESTEST Pokémon ever! That way one day, I will be the same like daddy and I will be a worthy fighter in the Pokemon League!_

I was about to cheer him on when we heard some raging footsteps coming towards us. We turned around quickly to see Ethan running towards us. He was running so fast that the large dust cloud was trailing after him. "CYNDAQUIIII-," oops. Ethan tripped and fell in the water. He made such a loud splash that it splashed all over us.

The water had me soaked to my large toes. I coughed up a little water and remembered, _Cyndaquil!_

I turned to look him, only to see him extremely weak. He was panting slowly but hard… Oh no…

_Cyndaquil could die!_


	19. Babysitting: Uncle Ethan Part 2

Day 27 – 11:00 A.M –Ethan's P.O.V.-

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid," Lyra AND Silver will kill me for sure now! I watched as Cyndaquil was resting on Lyra's bed. He was dry as a bone, but still pretty weak. I can feel the sweat drops rolling down my cheeks down to my neck all the way to soaking my shirt. It was bad enough that I have NO ONE to help me take care of this baby! I looked at Meganium who was keeping steady watch of Cyndaquil by his bedside. Well, any human help for taking care of a baby. I sat next to Lyra's computer in fetal position rocking back and forward, I was going insane slowly by slowly. . .

"I'll be fried to unrecognizable ashes by Typhlosion. . . Lyra will HATE me then strangle me and leave me in a pool of my blood for me to die. . . Or she'll kill me first and then hate me. . . Silver will. . . SILVER?! THAT ASS COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! . . ." I went back to rocking myself back and forward, "But Lyra could kill me. . . She'll use kitchen utensils. . . Then use her Pokémon. . . Then she'll cry a lake. . . Then she'll loathe my guts for the rest of my life!"

I felt a slight nudge against my shoulder, I screamed and fell over to my side, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LYRA! I'M SO SORRY!" I felt a harder nudge against my back, I started to wail around, "DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" By this time I felt the back of my collar yank me off the ground. I blinked through my tears to see Meganium carrying me with his mouth towards the bed.

I was placed on the bed next to the sleeping Cyndaquil while Meganium walked out of the room. I looked down at the delicate child next to me. I couldn't help but smile, he was so cute while he slept. It sounds extremely creepy, but you know what I mean! I stroked his head and he wiggled his adorable head into my hand. Meganium came back into the room with a towel. He motioned with his head for me to move away. I moved away and watched as Meganium placed the towel down and moved the blanket away from Cyndaquil. He picked the towel back up and used his vines to wrap Cyndaquil up like a baby. "Where did you get the towel?"

Meganium made those noises that other people normally wouldn't understand. I nodded; he got the towels from outside the house. They were hung up on a rack outside to get warmed up by the sun. And on this hot summer day the towels would burn up pretty good. I picked up Cyndaquil and held him in my arms like a real baby. He made really cute baby noises, shifted a little and cuddled up to my stomach. It's hard not to love this kid, he is so cute! Maybe I should pick up a book on how to take care of Cyndaquils and open up a daycare. . . But I need some MAJOR practice. I almost killed Cyndaquil from pure clumsiness. . . I once again got depressed. The darkest cloud of sorrow rained over my head. Meganium patted me on the back with his vine. I sniffed and wiped away my tear. Meganium was a true friend to me.

Cyndaquil squeaked and shifted in the towel, he was finally awake. He moaned and his tummy growled, "Awww, are you hungry, little one?" He looked at me with those adorable squinty eyes and nodded weakly. I placed him on Meganium's vines, "Take him. I'll call you guys when lunch is ready."

I went downstairs into the kitchen to put some Pokémon food in bowls and some poffins on the side for desserts. Spicy poffins for Cyndaquil and sweet-sour poffins for Meganium. While cooking my thoughts drifted away to possible future career options. It would be nice to be day care man. . . I don't know why, but somehow it made me sound like I was gonna die alone when I grow old. I heaved a heavy sigh, 'So depressing. . .'

I took off my apron and yelled out, "Meganium! Cyndaquil! Lunch is ready!" The ground didn't shake like usual. Meganium actually walked down normally. Usually Meganium gallops down the stairs and rushes into the kitchen, but it's good to know Meganium knows his limits when it comes to kids. Meganium walked into the kitchen with Cyndaquil riding his back. The little munchkin squealed and clapped for the delightful fun he was having.

"We've got plenty of Pokémon food and your favorite poffins! Enjoy guys!" They squealed and chowed down on the food. I smiled while I ate my food. I don't know what it was, but it was extremely tasty. Something did kind of bothered me about my lunch though. . . It looked . . . familiar somehow. Pink and white. . . I just don't remember.

-Time Skip to 1:30 PM-

Meganium and Marill helped me with the dishes while Cyndaquil ate a spicy poffin while watching the tube. Lunch was nice and quiet despite the loud munching of the Pokémon indulging in their food. Marill came back from her usual swim in the Kanto Lake. She loves to take a dip in the lake on these boiling days. I washed, Marill rinsed, and Meganium placed the dishes carefully on the dish holder.

After washing all the dishes, we all joined Cyndaquil on the couch to watch the featured movie on the Poké channel. It was a Pokémon romance drama about a Pichu and a Pikachu. Pikachu evolved into Raichu, making it too old to date a mere Pichu. Pokémon society won't allow it. Call it pedophile if you must, because I would agree with that. Although, the Pokémon seem to be enjoying it so I can leave it on.

-30 minutes later-

**WAAAAAAAAH!**

The entire house shook with tears of sorrow as we were half way into the movie. Pichu fell into a state of depression and refused to eat and became very underweight and became ill. Everyone on the couch cried a river as Raichu never left Pichu's bedside, just waiting for her to open her eyes. . . It was too much! Snot was running down our noses like a running faucet.

"Uuuugh! Wait here guys, I'm going to get us all towels," I got up and walked upstairs to the closet where we had all of our bath towels. Sure they're meant for the shower, but considering how much all of us are crying, I'm sure it should be all right. After grabbing the towels I closed the door and head back down to the living room. Everyone was still crying as usual. I hopped over the couch and landed between Marill and Meganium, "what'd I miss?"

Through sobbing noises Meganium explained that Pichu's heart was slowly stopping and Raichu was giving a heartfelt speech to his loved one. I once again cried a never ending river. We must've been disturbing the neighbors because I soon heard banging on the door and someone yelling something about turning off the tube and something about stupid toy . . . or was it stupid boy?

All the Pokémon glared at the door for the noise was disrupting the dramatic moments of the movie. I got up from my seat and opened the door to the lazy ass of a neighbor. He looked drunk again. . . I can smell it all over his repulsive body odor. This is annoying, he just ruined a perfectly good movie with his mere presence.

"Turn down that stupid racket, boy! I'm trying to watch my po-" I quickly bashed my foot into his stomach. He literally rolled a good few feet away from me. "That racket is either my team crying or the movie that's playing." I muttered an insult under my breath.

He rolled back up onto his stinky tush and glared, "Aren't you a little too old to be picking on smaller brats?"

I rolled my eyes, "Since when did you care, Count Stink-a-lot?" His eyes were burning intensely.

"Did you just call me Dracula?!" I sighed heavily. "No. And a few things, you need to get your hygiene, hearing, and brain fixed." Large footsteps rocked the earth as he charged at me with his full strength. He came about 1 foot away from me before he was whipped and sent rolling away from me all the way to his house. Meganium glared at the door. I closed my door and went upstairs.

"I'll be back guys. I need to find an air freshener. Count Stanky Ass's smell is still lingering at the door and the entire front of our house." That repulsive ass is our neighbor. He's the neighborhood drunkie, pedophilic, and perverted idiot. He watches porn all day, any style supposedly. The only reason why I know this is because there have been countless nights where I had a difficult time sleeping with his movies blasting loudly. All he does all day is complain, check out every girl of every age (his preference are young girls like Lyra), drink, and watch porn. Everyone is trying to get him to leave or evicted from the house. I can't wait for that day.

I walked upstairs and looked in the bathroom for the air fresheners. I was trying to remember if the air freshener was in the bathroom or in the closet in the hallway, until I felt a small tug on my leg. Looking down I see the munchkin of the house, "Hi Cyndaquil, did you need something?"

He said something about Lyra's house having a ton of air fresheners since there are only females living there with the exception of Silver. I smiled and patted his head, "It's all right, Cyndaquil. I have tons of air-errr. . ." He started to have the biggest teary-eyed face I've ever seen. My heart had a wrenching feeling. "But I think Lyra's air-freshener smells better! Lead on!"

I followed him out my house and down to Lyra's house. I knocked on the door, no one answered. It then hit me: No one is home, that's why Silver gave me Cyndaquil to watch. I had a single thought cross my head. 'I was friends with her and her mom for the longest of times. They wouldn't mind . . .?'

"They wouldn't mind. . . So why am I trying to get in through the window?!" It took me 10 minutes just to take out the window carefully and climb in the house. I must've looked like an idiot. Everyone here knew me anyways, so they wouldn't think much of it? Cyndaquil was waiting for me in the house to get down carefully so I don't end up breaking anything. Once I touched the floor with both feet, I sighed in relief and looked at him. "So, where are they?"

He bounced through the kitchen and into the living room upstairs. He walked into Lyra's room, I froze in my tracks. Lyra may be my best friend, but she'll MURDER me if I go in without permission! Cyndaquil hopped to the middle of her fuzzy rug and turned back to see if I was still following him. He tilted his head when he realized I wasn't.

"I-I can't go in there!" He tilted his head in the other way, "It's Lyra's room and she's not home! She's going to KILL me!" He squeaked in confusion after bouncing back to me. I sighed and knelt down beside him.

"You need permission to enter places that belongs to other people. It's called being polite." Cyndaquil looked a little confused, but he seemed more than willing to do what's right. He exited the room and stood next to me. I chuckled, "I think you can go in, Cyndaquil. You're her Pokémon, I'm a human friend. I can't explain it now but maybe one day you'll understand."

He excitedly nodded and ran back into the room. It's great to see such an energetic pokemon, he'll grow up to be a big, strong, and energetic boy like his father . . . maybe not as much like his father. Typhlosion would only become enthusiastic when it mattered most. Other times he likes to chill.

Lost in my thoughts I finally realized that Cyndaquil climbed onto the window sill next to her bed and grabbed the air-freshener bottle. It took me a while for everything to click when I started to panic. Cyndaquil tripped over his tiny feet and fell onto her bed harmlessly while holding onto the bottle. His little paw accidently pressed the nozzle and it sprayed a nice floral smell around the bed area. The smell tickled Cyndaquil's nose as he started to sneeze. Why did this give me a bad feeling, like I should remember something . . .?

Cyndaquil sneezed . . . a small ember came from his nose and burned a fairly obvious stain onto her bed sheets. My mouth dropped as I realized where that sinking feeling came from . . . I'M DOOMED!

I grabbed Cyndaquil and the bottle and raced back through the window, placing the window back carefully and back to my house. I placed Cyndaquil on the couch and paced in circles around my living room. Sweat rolled down my face almost as much as the time I was crying.

"Crap crap crap. . . I'm doomed! I'm dead meat! I'm in the bottom of the pot of boiling hot water! I'm. . . I'm . . .," Meganium and Marill were interested of me rather than the movie by now. Marill jumped off the couch and landed next to me. "I burned Lyra's bed sheet! She'll murder!"

Marill nodded in agreement with my last sentence, "You're not helping me!" I quickened my pace to the point where I could've carved out circles in the floor from where I stepped. I was lost in thought with the millions of questions whizzing through my mind. When was she coming home? Where can I find that bed sheet? Am I able to get it on time? Will she notice if I replaced it? Can I lie to her like this? Should I tell her? Will she kill me if I did?

A call to my home phone jolted my body as I jumped a bit. I raced to the phone, "Hello?! Hi!?" The sweat dropped even more as I heard the voice I couldn't bear to hear at the moment.

"Ethan? What's wrong? You sound like you did something bad. Are you okay?" She has no idea . . .

"I'm fine! I was just watching a movie with the Pokémon," I was grateful that the movie was still playing for my excuse to seem justified. "It's . . . uh . . . a very emotional movie . . ."

I hung up the phone, my eyes are dilated in fear . . . Lyra was coming home early. She's coming home tomorrow. . .


End file.
